Eternally
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: [A sequel of Equally]Masalahnya terletak pada diriku yang sering plin-plan dan terombang-ambing. HunBaek/ChanBaek/Yaoi Mpreg /Oneshoot


**Change**

* * *

Hidupku tak banyak berubah dua bulan belakangan ini. Haowen masih tinggal bersama Yura nuna, Chanyeol masih menjalani pernikahan pura-puranya dengan Kyungsoo, Mama Park masih saja sinis padaku, dan aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang bekerja di klub milik Kris dari sore sampai pagi.

Oh, aku lupa. Anak SMA jelmaan monster yang sudah jadi dokter bernama Oh Sehun itu kembali lagi.

Yang agak berubah hanyalah jadwal mengunjungi Haowen yang jadi tiga hari sekali. Ini semua karena ayahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Dua minggu setelah Haowen sembuh, anakku itu diculik ayahnya sendiri dan sukses membuatku kalang-kabut seperti orang sinting. Harusnya aku tahu itu hanya tipu daya Sehun agar aku menginap di apartemennya.

Oke, Sehun jadi sering memonopoli waktuku dengan permintaan-permintaannya yang tak masuk akal. Menyuruhku ini-itu, memaksaku melakukan ini-itu, mendatangiku ke klub—aku sadar kalau aku semakin dekat dengan Sehun.

Dan satu lagi, Park Chanyeol. Aku lebih nyaman menyebutnya mantan suamiku meski katanya kami belum bercerai—dia terus saja mengombang-ambingkan perasaanku yang mudah goyah.

Dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku, tapi ada tak satupun sikapnya yang benar-benar mencerminkan ucapannya itu. Kami sering bertemu di rumah sakit. Aku menemani Sehun dan dia mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya memandangiku dengan raut sedih, tapi dia terus saja menempel pada istrinya itu.

Aku merasa kalau hubungan kami benar-benar merenggang. Chanyeol hanya sesekali mengirimiku pesan, atau meneleponku sebentar.

Katanya dia mencintaiku, tapi nyatanya mana?

Terserah.

Oke, harus kuakui sekarang. Hidupku banyak berubah karena mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Delicious Pasta**

* * *

Aku tak tahu sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sehun itu seperti apa. Dia memintaku kembali padanya, tapi aku tak pernah mengiyakan. Meski tak mengiyakan, aku selalu berada di sisinya saat dia menginginkanku. Aku masih membenci Sehun, tapi kebencianku sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku padanya.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini. Aku seolah-olah jatuh cinta setiap kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Ajaibnya, aku seakan telah melupakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tidak melupakan, hanya saja mencoba merelakan dia. Dia suami Kyungsoo sekarang, bukan suamiku lagi.

Apa dulu aku bilang perasaanku sama besar? Sekarang mungkin tidak lagi. Perasaanku pada Sehun lebih besar, aku tak bisa bohong.

Hari ini Sehun _free_ dan kami pergi menjemput Haowen ke rumah Yura nuna. Inilah yang membuat rasa sayangku semakin berkembang padanya. Sehun selalu mengutamakan Haowen dan aku saat dia sedang tidak bekerja. Bisa saja dia melewati hari libur dengan tidur seharian atau bersenang-senang di luar sana, tapi ternyata dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan kami berdua di apartemennya.

Aku duduk di dekat konter dapur sambil memangku Haowen, memperhatikan bagaimana kerennya Sehun saat memasakkan kami makan malam. Dulu Sehun juga sering memasakkanku makanan karena aku kelaparan setelah sesi bercinta kami yang kelewat lama.

Chanyeol juga pintar memasak, tapi Sehun terlihat lebih menawan di mataku. Apalagi dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku.

" _Daddy~ daddy_ ~" Haowen menggapai-gapai Sehun yang sedang memotong sayuran dengan lincahnya.

"Sebentar ya, Jagoan. _Daddy_ sedang memasak~" Sehun mengedipkan matanya padaku. Entah apa maksudnya.

Oh ya, Yura nuna mengajari Haowen untuk panggil _daddy_ pada Sehun. Anehnya, Haowen tampak lebih ceria setelah kehadiran Sehun. Entah karena dia merasa ayah kandungnya sudah kembali atau karena Sehun yang selalu bisa memenangkan hatinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sehun selesai memasak. Dia membuatkan pasta untukku dan makanan bayi penuh sayuran untuk Haowen. Setahuku Haowen itu tidak suka makan sayur, tapi dia begitu lahap ketika Sehun menyuapkan makanan itu untuknya. Tanpa memuntahkan atau mogok makan seperti biasa.

Sehun benar-benar telah memenangkan hati putranya, putra kami.

Tanpa sadar, airmataku meleleh begitu saja saat melihat Sehun yang dengan sabarnya menyuapi Haowen, padahal dia sendiri belum makan. Balita itu tampak sangat mengagumi sosok Sehun, sorot yang juga ia berikan saat memandangi Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu bahagia melihat mereka bersama, ayah dan anak.

Apa jadinya kalau empat tahun lalu aku tidak panik karena hamil? Apa jadinya kalau dulu aku tidak ketakutan dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku? Mungkin kami bertiga sudah jadi keluarga utuh yang bahagia sekarang.

"Sayang? Kenapa menangis? Lihat Hao, _mommy_ menangis..."

Haowen menoleh padaku, mungkin bingung kenapa pipiku basah. Balita tampanku tersenyum, tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai di udara—sepertinya ingin menyentuh pipiku. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus airmata dan memakan pasta buatan Sehun.

Aku tak bisa tidak menangis. Chanyeol juga sering membuatkanku pasta. Ya ampun, kenapa aku mengingat Chanyeol padahal Sehun dan Haowen ada di hadapanku saat ini?

Aku mendongak saat tangan Sehun menyeka airmataku dari seberang meja makan. Dia tersenyum lembut, hilang sudah wajah mesum yang kerap ia miliki itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena takut dia tidak bisa menerima kehamilanku? Aku menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir hanya untuk merutuki dan membenci Sehun serta Haowen tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya kami bisa membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Aku hanya luar biasa kalut waktu itu.

Dijadikan budak seks, dikeluarkan dari kampus, hamil—kupikir alasan itu cukup kuat untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Dan ternyata aku membuat keputusan yang salah.

Kalau saja aku bersabar sedikit, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Sehun, bukannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil mengunyah pasta buatannya. "Aku menangis karena masakanmu terlalu enak."

* * *

 **Bedroom**

* * *

Haowen terus mengoceh sejak kami berbaring di ranjang Sehun setengah jam yang lalu. Sebelum-sebelumnya anakku itu jarang sekali mau berbicara banyak. Tapi entah kenapa, dia seolah mau menumpahkan unek-uneknya yang selama ini terpendam pada Sehun. Haowen sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, meski agak cadel.

Sehun berbaring miring dengan kepala bertumpu pada siku. Lelaki itu dengan sabar menanggapi setiap ocehan Haowen dan terkadang membalas dengan ocehan yang tak kumengeri sama sekali. Aku tak pernah tahu anak SMA ganas yang dulu merusakku ini ternyata adalah penyayang anak kecil. Aku...

Aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

"Baek? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aku tergagap, tak sadar kalau Haowen sudah tertidur sekarang. Kaki kecilnya berada di perut Sehun, terlihat nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Ah...ti-tidak. Ma-af kalau Haowen merepotkanmu." Aku duduk di ranjang, menarik Haowen agar tidur terlentang, tapi Sehun malah menarik tanganku sampai wajah kami dekat sekali.

"Dia tidak merepotkan. Kaulah yang merepotkanku kalau melamun dan menangis tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

Sehun menciumku dengan lembut. Aku menjaga beban tubuhku agar tidak menimpa Haowen. Ugh—ciuman Sehun memang selalu berhasil membuat kepalaku terasa kosong. Sehun menatapku sambil tersenyum manis setelah kami selesai berciuman, ya ampun—jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

Dan aku gugup seperti remaja yang baru merasakan cinta.

"Tidurlah, mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran."

Ya, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Malam ini aku kembali tidur di lengan Sehun, mengapit putra kami di tengah-tengah. Tangan Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung Haowen sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman di bibirku.

Aku kebingungan.

Haowen dan Sehun ada di sisiku tapi otakku melanglang-buana ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ah, sudahlah. Kyungsoo juga ada di sisinya, mereka pasti sekarang tidur sambil berpelukan mesra. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?

Aku terbangun sebentar karena memimpikan Chanyeol. Tapi aku kembali melanjutkan tidur setelah mengecup pipi Haowen dan Sehun secara bergantian.

* * *

 **Forced**

* * *

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa. Aku masihlah Byun Baekhyun yang bekerja di klub dari sore sampai pagi, kecuali kalau Sehun sedang kumat manjanya.

Sebenarnya pagi-pagi begini adalah jadwalku tidur, bukannya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit seperti orang tolol. Gara-gara Sehun. Anak itu, sikap pemaksanya tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

 ** _Datanglah ke rumah sakit sekarang, Baekhyun. Atau..._**

Rasanya seperti _dejavu_. Empat tahun yang lalu, itulah isi pesan yang selalu Sehun kirimkan padaku. Tak peduli siang, malam, hujan badai, angin topan—aku harus menemuinya. Bahkan saat aku sedang ujian praktek di laboratorium atau sedang menghadiri seminar bersama dokter-dokter top Korea, aku harus datang padanya tepat waktu—sangat menyebalkan kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Kalian tidak tahu saja apa yang Sehun maksud dengan 'Atau...'.

Atau aku akan membakar tempat kosmu.

Atau aku akan menghajar senior jelekmu itu.

Atau aku akan memperkosamu sampai besok.

Yang terakhir inilah yang paling sering Sehun lakukan. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang Sehun yang menyetubuhiku di kelas, di depan teman-teman dan dosenku. Yah—itulah salah satu akibat aku yang tak menuruti perintahnya. Aku mengabaikan pesannya, tak mengangkat panggilannya—dan akhirnya aku harus merelakan cita-citaku menjadi dokter.

Kali ini, entah 'Atau...' yang mana yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Senyum lebarnya adalah hal pertama yang menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Hai, Sayang. Cepat sekali datangnya, aku hampir saja menyeretmu paksa dari klub. Kau pasti minum-minum lagi tadi malam, iya kan?" Kata Sehun sambil merapikan meja kerjanya.

Sabar, Baekhyun. Tega sekali Sehun menyindirku, padahal aku sudah berusaha datang ke sini secepat yang aku bisa. Tadi saja supir taksinya hampir memukulku karena aku mendesaknya agar menerobos lampu merah.

"Atau apa, Oh Sehun?" Aku menutup pintu ruangannya dengan kesal. "Kau tak bisa memaksaku lagi sekarang. Aku tak perduli dengan 'Atau...' konyolmu itu. Jangan kirimi aku pesan menjijikkan seperti itu lagi!"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Kuakui, dia sangat sangat tampan dengan jas putih seperti itu.

"Dan nyatanya kau selalu termakan ancamanku, Baekhyun."

Sial. Dia mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirku.

Aku kesal sekaligus senang, sedikit.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku datang? Aku kurang tidur, Sehun. Kalau kau menyuruhku datang untuk memijati punggungmu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja sekarang."

Anak ini memang sering menjadikanku pesuruhnya. Pernah, aku buru-buru menemuinya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk membereskan meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Atau membelikan kopi di kafe yang hanya lima menit dari rumah sakit.

Saat aku protes, Sehun bilang dia melakukan itu agar aku selalu berada di dekatnya—wajahku membuat dia konsentrasi dan bersemangat untuk menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Entahlah.

Sehun meraih tanganku dan menyeretku ke sudut ruangan. Ada tempat tidur di sana, tertutupi oleh tirai pembatas berwarna putih. Sehun biasa tidur di sana kalau tidak sempat pulang ke apartemen.

"Karena aku tahu kau kurang tidur makanya aku menyuruhmu datang, Sayangku."

Sehun memaksaku berbaring di sana. "Tidurlah. Aku ada jadwal operasi sebentar lagi, aku akan menemuimu setelah selesai."

Sial. Dia menyuruhku datang ke sini hanya untuk tidur di ruangannya?

Sehun membuka jas dokternya dan menyelimutiku dengan benda itu. "Tidur, ya? Aku tak mau melihatmu lesu karena kurang tidur seperti ini. Siap-siap saja kuhukum kalau kau belum tidur juga saat aku kembali."

Dasar pemaksa.

Dan dasar akunya juga yang menikmati paksaan Sehun.

Aku memejamkan mata dengan tangan Sehun yang tanpa henti membelai rambutku dan sesekali menciumi dahiku. Pantas saja Haowen suka tidur dengan Sehun, rasanya nyaman.

Seharusnya aku membenci Sehun seperti selama ini, tapi aku tak bisa. Dan ugh—aroma tubuh Sehun yang melekat di jasnya benar-benar membuatku melayang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Bisiknya. Aku benar-benar mengantuk dan hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

Aku tahu dia mengecup bibirku sebelum keluar.

* * *

 **Possesive**

* * *

Hari pertama aku menjejakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Oh adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan keperjakaanku. Sehun memperkosaku kemudian menjadikanku kekasihnya. Aku menerimanya karena terpaksa, soalnya dia punya sejuta kalimat ancaman yang berhasil membuatku takut.

 _Jadilah kekasihku, Baekhyun. Atau aku akan menyuruh teman-temanku datang kemari untuk memperkosamu beramai-ramai._

Akhirnya kami pacaran.

Tapi bukan pacaran normal seperti kebanyakan pasangan, kami lebih tepat disebut sepasang suami- istri. Sehun menyetubuhiku kapan saja dia mau, tak peduli waktu dan tak peduli tempat. Aku takut, tertekan, frustrasi—tapi sialnya tubuhku seakan berkata lain. Aku sering jatuh sakit karena terlalu capek ditunggangi, belum lagi ratusan jenis mainan seks yang dicobainya di tubuhku.

Dan jangan lupakan ratusan gaya bercinta yang entah bagaimana bisa dikuasai anak SMA sepertinya.

Lama-lama aku sedikit menikmati dan mulai jatuh cinta pada anak itu.

Kami berpacaran sekitar tiga bulan, sebelum akhirnya aku mengandung Haowen dan menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun.

Di luar dari gairahnya yang meledak-ledak, Sehun itu sebenarnya pacar yang sangat perhatian dan bisa diandalkan. Kalau dia sedang waras, dia akan datang ke kampusku dengan seragam SMA-nya, menemaniku mengerjakan tugas di laboratorium sampai malam, lalu membawaku pulang—ke rumahnya. Kalian tahulah apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan padaku kalau kami sudah berada di kamar.

Tapi Sehun itu juga sangat posesif.

Dia pernah menghajar kakak kelasku karena salah paham. Hanya karena dia melihatku bercanda dengan lelaki yang menjadi pembimbingku di laboratorium, Sehun marah-marah saat itu juga. Seniorku yang malang itu dihajarnya sampai babak belur—dan aku diperkosanya di rumah sampai pingsan lalu aku demam keesokan harinya.

Aku dan Sehun juga pernah bertengkar karena Luhan. Sehun melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Luhan karena pernah melihat Luhan menciumku di pipi. Astaga—Luhan itu temanku dari SMA. Aku itu bukan tipenya dan dia bukan tipeku—kami sama-sama _bottom_ soalnya. Sehun menyeretku paksa dari apartemen Luhan, tak lupa memaki sahabatku itu dengan kata-kata teramat kasar. Aku merajuk dan tak mau pulang naik mobilnya. Sehun marah lalu menyetop taksi dan memaksaku naik.

Kalian tahu, supir taksi itu memang agak genit, kuakui. Dia bilang aku cantik, mirip wanita. Bahkan supir kurang ajar itu bertanya apa aku sudah ada pacar atau belum. Bisa kalian tebak yang selanjutnya terjadi. Sehun yang memang sudah marah karena kami bertengkar jadi semakin marah karena aku digoda di depan matanya.

 _Buka matamu lebar-lebar, pria tua bangka mesum! Lihat, yang kau bilang cantik dan mirip wanita ini adalah pacarku._

Sehun menyetubuhiku di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju di jalanan. Bisa kalian percaya itu?

Kami nyaris saja bertabrakan karena supir taksi sialan yang tak konsentrasi menyetir berkat adegan _live_ yang kami lakonkan di depan matanya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kalau kuceritakan semua tingkah gila Sehun bisa-bisa kalian bosan.

* * *

 **Doctor Byun**

* * *

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Sayangku?"

Tahu-tahu aku sudah tidur di pelukan Sehun, berhimpitan di ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang itu. Aku melenguh saat dia menciumi dan menjilati leherku. Ish, anak ini.

"Hentikan, Sehun." Aku mendorong kepalanya dan berusaha turun dari ranjang.

"Sebentar, Sayang. Aku merindukan tubuhmu." Dokter Gila itu terus melingkarkan kakinya membelit kakiku agar aku tak bisa bergerak, mulutnya terus saja menjelajahi leherku dari segala sisi.

"Ahh...Se-hun. Cukup..." Aku merintih saat Sehun menorehkan _hickey_ di leherku.

Memang dasarnya Sehun itu keras kepala, dia masih asyik mempermainkan kulit sensitifku sambil meraba bagian tubuh lain.

"Se-hun. Aku bersumpah tak akan menemuimu lagi kalau kau tak berhenti sekarang!"

"Kau menang, Baek."

Aku menarik nafas lega dan turun dari ranjang. Seharusnya aku tak terbuai dengan perubahan Sehun—dia masih saja monster haus seks seperti dulu. Dia terkekeh tanpa dosa saat aku berkaca pada cermin yang ada di dekat lemari. Astaga, ada tiga buah _hickey_ di leherku.

"Apa kata orang kalau mereka melihatku seperti ini?" Aku berteriak marah. Saat ini pakaian yang kukenakan hanya kaos dengan potongan leher agak rendah. Orang-orang pasti langsung bisa melihat tanda biru-biru yang Sehun buat di leherku.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Biar saja mereka melihatnya. Kau kan milikku, jadi masalahnya dimana?"

Masalahnya itu di otakmu, Sehun. Kata siapa aku milikmu?

Aku membenahi penampilanku yang sedikit kacau. Entah kenapa, aku yakin sekali kalau Sehun sudah menggerayangiku sebelum aku bangun tadi. Lihat saja risleting celanaku yang terbuka sampai ke bawah. Aku benar, seharusnya aku tak memberi kesempatan semudah itu pada Sehun. Aku terlalu naif.

"Aku pulang. Jangan menghubungiku lagi, Oh Sehun. Kupikir kau sudah berubah sepenuhnya, ternyata kau masih saja mesum. Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku." Aku benar-benar kecewa.

"Ck—kau juga tak berubah. Masih saja cengeng, padahal umurmu sudah 26."

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan melepas jubah putihnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan traumamu pelan-pelan, Baekhyun. Kau selalu saja salah paham padaku."

Anak ini. Menyembuhkan traumaku katanya? Dia malah membuat traumaku makin parah. Dan jangan lupa kalau ketakutanku ini semuanya berawal dari dia.

Sehun memakaikan jas dokter kebesaran itu di tubuhku. Kerahnya menutupi leher sampingku, menyembunyikan tiga buah _kissmark_ yang tercetak disana. Sehun dengan sabar menggulung lengan jasnya, tapi tetap saja aku tampak tenggelam. Oke, aku terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah sekarang.

"Nah, Dokter Byun~ ayo kita makan siang."

Dokter Byun. Itu sebutan yang ingin kudengar disematkan untukku dari dulu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Oh Sehun. Aku masih benci padamu."

"Tidak akan, Baek. Dan aku juga masih cinta padamu."

Anak ini, dia selalu saja berhasil memancing dan menguji emosiku. Dan anehnya, aku menurut saja saat dia menggiringku ke luar ruangan.

* * *

 **Hickey**

* * *

Seharusnya aku ingat kalau ini adalah rumah sakit, tempatnya para dokter dan pasien berkumpul. Dokternya adalah Do Kyungsoo dan pasiennya adalah Mama Park. Oh, ada bonusnya—Park Chanyeol.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun, mencoba tak terlihat dan tak terdeteksi. Tapi tetap saja mereka bertiga melihatku.

"Cih—kau masih berani menampakkan diri di depanku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Ya ampun, Mama Park. Kenapa kau begitu dendam padaku? Aku sudah menuruti semua permintaanmu, tapi kau masih saja ketus dan menganggapku musuh.

Seminggu setelah Haowen selesai operasi, Mama Park mendatangiku ke klub Kris. Dia marah-marah—entah karena apa, dan menyuruhku menjauhi keluarga Park, terutama Park Chanyeol. Haowen itu pengecualian. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh merusak hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengganti namaku kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun, jangan memakai embel-embel Park.

Aku tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar merasakan menjadi seorang Park Baekhyun.

Dia bilang dengan melihat wajahku akan membuat penyakitnya makin parah dan umurnya tambah pendek.

Aku menuruti semua permintaannya. Sebenci-bencinya Mama Park padaku, setidaknya dia itu pernah jadi ibu mertuaku. Ibu dari Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang juga kucintai. Aku harus tetap menaruh hormat padanya.

Mama Park memang memiliki mata yang awas, dia melirik kerah jas Sehun yang kupakai dan tersenyum sinis. Aku tercekat saat dia menarik kerahku untuk melihat leherku lebih jelas.

"Cih—apa itu pelanggan-pelanggan klubmu yang melakukannya? Ya, kau kan kerja di klub—pasti kau juga membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu dengan bebas."

"Eomma...hentikan." Chanyeol melirik Ibunya dengan wajah terganggu. Mama Park mencibir dan aku hanya bisa tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Anda salah, Nyonya Park. Aku yang melakukannya. Itu bekas ciumanku."

Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku seolah mengatakan jangan takut. Mama Park semakin sinis saat melihat kami berpegangan tangan di depan dia dan Chanyeol—serta menantu kesayangannya.

"Dasar jalang. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menggoda Dokter Oh setelah diceraikan anakku. Ya wajar, Dokter Oh pasti punya banyak uang. Itu kan yang kau kejar?"

Hatiku sakit sekali. Aku meremas jas putih Sehun yang kupakai sebagai pengalihan rasa pedih di dadaku.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memandangku dengan sedih, tapi tak satupun dari mereka berusaha membelaku. Apalagi Chanyeol. Ini yang kau sebut mencintaiku, Park? Kau diam saja saat aku dihina ibumu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun terkekeh sambil menarikku ke rangkulannya. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sebelum dia menggodaku, Nyonya Park."

Sehun mengatakannya sambil tertawa, tapi aku tahu dia marah.

"Dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Park Chanyeol karena sudah menceraikan Baekhyun."

Sehun mengecup pipiku di depan mereka semua. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan menikah bulan depan. Undangannya sedang dicetak, tapi kupastikan kalian akan mendapatkannya segera."

Aku memandang Sehun yang masih merangkulku sok mesra. Apa-apaan yang anak ini katakan? Kyungsoo, Mama Park dan Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Aku lebih terkejut. Yang terlihat santai hanyalah Oh Sehun.

"Aku bodoh sekali pernah membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dan menikah dengan orang yang salah. Sekarang aku akan mengambilnya kembali, karena hanya akulah pria yang tepat untuk Baekhyunku. Ah, hanya akulah pria yang tepat untuk OH Baekhyunku." Dia menekankan marganya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan.

Sehun. Berhentilah mengombang-ambingkan perasaanku.

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang memandangiku dengan raut sedih. Dia pasti terluka mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Aku sedikit senang melihat matanya yang memancarkan raut tak terima—tapi kemudian aku langsung kecewa karena dia tak mengatakan apapun.

" _Well_ , aku dan calon istriku harus makan siang sekarang. Kasihan dia, kelaparan setelah aku menghajarnya empat ronde berturut-turut. Kami pamit dulu. Ayo Sayang~"

Sehun menarikku pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang anggota keluarga Park itu. Bahkan aku tak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Apa-apaan dengan empat ronde? Tapi bukan omongan asal Oh Sehun itu yang membuatku ingin menangis.

"Jangan takut, Baek. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu lagi." Ujar Sehun tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu dia marah. Rahangnya mengeras dan telinganya memerah. Tangannya yang berada di genggamanku juga gemetaran—mungkin dia akan menghancurkan jemariku kalau saja tidak ingat akulah yang ia genggam saat ini.

Sehun. Dia selalu menyakitiku dulu, tapi dia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain ikut menyakitiku juga. Dia menyakitiku tapi dia juga melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri. Dia menyakitiku tapi aku jatuh cinta pada semua perbuatannya. Dia membuatku aman dan merasa disayangi dengan cara yang aneh.

Yang kutahu, aku menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat.

* * *

 **Save Me**

* * *

Aku ingat. Waktu itu, hujan turun deras sekali dan jalanan nyaris banjir. Aku berdiri di bawah serbuan air tanpa perlindungan apapun, hanya pakaian tipis yang sudah basah kuyup karena berulang kali terciprat roda mobil yang lewat. Hujan menyamarkan airmataku yang tak berhenti jatuh sejak di rumah sakit tadi—sejak aku divonis hamil.

Selama ini aku tinggal bersama ibuku yang sakit-sakitan—itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku ingin sekali jadi dokter. Aku ingin menyembuhkan kanker rahim stadium akhir yang ibuku derita sejak bertahun-tahun. Kalau kalian tanya tentang ayahku, jujur saja aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Kata ibu, ayah sudah meninggal sejak aku di kandungan. Tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau ayah pergi meninggalkan kami demi selingkuhannya—entahlah.

Takdir berkata lain. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berada di tahun pertama universitas. Aku belum sempat meraih gelar dokter, menyembuhkannya dengan ilmu yang kudapat dan membuat dia menjalani masa tua dengan penuh bahagia.

Aku sendirian. Bekerja serabutan demi bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun datang dan meluluh-lantakkan hidupku.

Saat hujan turun semakin deras, aku tak sadar kalau ternyata aku sedang berdiri di depan sungai Han. Aku berdiri sambil berpegangan pada besi pembatas, melongok ke bawah. Permukaan air yang gelap beriak hebat karena serbuan hujan—aku merasa seperti diajak untuk menceburkan diri ke sana.

Kalaupun aku mati, tak akan ada yang sedih karena kepergianku. Oh, mungkin Luhan. Mungkin dia akan sedih sebentar setelah itu melupakanku dan menemukan teman baru. Sehun? Aku tidak yakin dia akan sedih atau kehilangan—dia hanya butuh tubuhku untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Dia bilang aku ini boneka seks kesayangannya. Kalau aku rusak, dia bisa membeli boneka lain yang lebih cantik.

Aku nekat.

Aku tahu kalau bayi ini tidak bersalah apapun, dia hanya korban. Biarpun begitu, aku membencinya—membenci ayahnya dan aku membenci diriku melebihi apapun. Bagaimana kalau aku melenyapkan kami berdua?

Setelah melepas sepatuku yang basah kuyup, aku langsung menaiki besi pembatas perlahan-lahan. Sangat licin, tapi aku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhku di atasnya. Aku ingat, suara klakson dan teriakan nyaring terdengar di belakangku—tapi aku malah tersenyum sinis menyambut kematian.

Siapa bilang terhempas ke dalam badan air itu tidak menyakitkan? Tubuhku sakit seketika, tapi lebih sakit lagi saat aku tak bisa bernafas. Aneh memang, untuk beberapa saat lamanya—aku berharap tak pernah bunuh diri saja. Aku tak tahu rasanya bakal sesakit ini. Air sungai yang pekat memenuhi rongga dadaku dan membuatku tenggelam lebih jauh.

Aku tak pernah tahu caranya berenang.

Mataku masih terbuka dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Air menelan tubuhku lebih jauh ke dasar dan aku tak berusaha untuk membuat tubuhku naik ke permukaan. Bukankah yang kuinginkan adalah kematian?

Di sekelilingku gelap dan menakutkan. Tapi masih ada sedikit bias cahaya dari lampu-lampu bangunan tinggi yang terdapat di sepanjang aliran sungai.

Saat itulah dia datang. Berenang cepat ke arahku yang semakin jatuh ke dasar dan menarik tanganku dengan kuat. Aku masih sadar, tapi aku memilih memejamkan mata. Kenapa aku malah berubah kuat di saat-saat seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak pingsan saja seperti layaknya orang bunuh diri yang ada di TV? Kenapa aku masih bisa bernafas meski paru-paruku sudah terendam air?

Mataku tertutup tapi aku bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Dadaku semakin sesak saat kami tiba di darat, sakit sekali.

"Astaga! Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kyung! Cepat periksa dia!"

"Jangan tekan perutnya, dia sedang hamil!"

"Cepat! Gendong dia ke mobil!"

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bicara atau siapa yang sedang membopongku. Tubuhku terayun-ayun kemudian diletakkan di bantalan busa, sepertinya jok mobil. Seseorang beringsut duduk di sampingku, melingkupi tubuh dinginku dengan lengan hangatnya yang basah. Mobil itu melaju dan aku masih memejamkan mata.

Aneh memang, kenapa aku tidak pingsan atau bahkan mati saja?

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Seseorang bersuara berat berkata tepat di telingaku. Dia menyelimutiku dengan sesuatu yang berat, mungkin mantel kulit atau apa. Saat itu aku merasa kalau nafasku tinggal satu-satu dan aku semakin sulit bernafas. Aku masih tak mau membuka mata. Rasanya seperti dikhianati oleh kematian itu sendiri.

"Chan! Beri dia nafas buatan—jangan tekan perutnya! Kita harus membuatnya tetap bernafas dan jangan lupa selimuti dia, gunakan apa saja agar dia tetap hangat. Hipotermia bisa membahayakan bayinya!"

Makin lama aku merasa seperti berada di ujung lorong gelap. Mungkin kesadaranku akan lenyap sebentar lagi. Kata mereka aku hipotermia—tapi kenapa aku tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun? Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri. Seakan-akan aku ini sudah mati rasa.

Orang di sebelahku itu menggeser kepalaku dan menarik rahangku ke bawah. Sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan kenyal menempel di bibirku—oh, dia sedang memberiku nafas buatan. Udara hangat yang berasal dari mulutnya langsung masuk ke paru-paruku—ajaibnya, membuat nafasku normal kembali. Aku juga merasakan pergelangan tanganku ditekan lembut.

"Denyut nadinya masih lemah, Kyung—tapi sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi."

"Bagus—tak sia-sia aku mengajarimu, Chan."

Chan. Kyung.

Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku?

Mobil yang membawaku berhenti. Dari aroma yang menguar di pekarangannya, aku tahu ini rumah sakit. Aku kembali digendong kemudian diletakkan di atas brankar. "Kau tunggu di sini Chan—dia harus dibawa ke UGD."

"Kyung, selamatkan dia. Kumohon."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Brankar yang memuat tubuhku mulai didorong dan aku memberanikan diri membuka mata. Tidak sepenuhnya terbuka lebar, tapi mataku bisa melihat tubuh tingginya yang berdiri di ujung sana—makin lama makin jauh. Dia menatapku dan aku juga menatapnya. Dia pria asing yang sama sekali tidak kukenali.

Dia memohon agar aku diselamatkan. Kenapa dia harus peduli?

* * *

 **First Proposal**

* * *

Aku selalu ingin jadi dokter, itu memang sudah cita-citaku dari awal. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak pernah suka aroma rumah sakit. Apalagi sekarang ini akulah pasiennya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Wajahnya adalah hal pertama yang menyambutku saat aku membuka mata. Rambutnya sedikit keriting, berwarna hitam pekat dan panjangnya nyaris mencapai garis mata. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan wajahnya—dia begitu tampan. Dan dia membungkuk di atasku seolah-olah aku ini orang penting yang harus ia khawatirkan. Wajahnya terlihat gusar dan terlihat jelas kerutan tajam di dahinya.

"Bayimu baik-baik saja. Kupikir kau tak akan selamat—kau sempat kritis malam itu." Dia tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang seperti akan menangis. Aku terhipnotis dengan keindahan mata yang ia miliki.

Tangan besarnya mengelus pipiku dan rasanya kulitku seperti terbakar. Anehnya, aku menikmati itu semua. Menatap matanya dan merasakan sentuhannya di wajahku—aku merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Dia ini adalah perwujudan malaikat di dunia nyata.

"Kumohon—" Dia beralih menggenggam tanganku yang terkulai lemas. "—jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang tertekan meski aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi _please_ , jangan panik dan jangan sakiti dirimu lagi."

Kali ini dia benar-benar menangis.

Apa dia menangis untukku? Tapi kenapa? Kami tidak saling kenal dan aku tidak merasa pernah punya hubungan dengannya. Apa dia salah orang?

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku baru bercerai dari Do Kyungsoo, istriku dua hari lalu—dia seorang dokter. Kami yang membawamu malam itu..."

Aku tak bereaksi apapun, mataku masih terpaku pada wajahnya dan tanganku masih berada di genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo baru pulang dari pengadilan dan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Meski bercerai, kami memutuskan untuk tetap jadi sahabat." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku menunggu dia selesai dengan urusannya, saat itulah aku melihatmu keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan. Kau menjatuhkan surat—maaf karena lancang sudah memungutnya."

Surat? Ah, surat keterangan hamil yang diberikan dokter waktu itu. Aku memang terlalu kalut jadi mungkin suratnya jatuh tanpa kusadari.

"Aku mengejarmu, ternyata kau sudah pergi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menembus hujan seperti itu. Saat akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, aku melihatmu berdiri di dekat jembatan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu seperti itu—"

Mata itu. Kenapa aku seakan tenggelam di dalamnya?

"—tapi percayalah, bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu membelai rambutku dengan pelan. "Byun Baekhyun..."

Dia tahu namaku.

"Cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah adalah menghadapinya. Memang susah menjalani kalau kau hanya sendiri—itulah kenapa kau butuh orang lain untuk membantumu..."

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Aku juga punya masalah, aku baru patah hati dan hidupku baru saja hancur—aku juga butuh seseorang untuk menyembuhkanku. Begitu juga dirimu."

Apa yang dia ingin katakan?

"Kita memang tidak saling mengenal, tapi kita bisa memulainya secara perlahan-lahan. Aku janji akan menyembuhkan lukamu dan aku ingin kau juga membantu mengobati lukaku. Aku ingin melindungimu dan bayi itu—kalian akan aman bersamaku."

Apa yang dia coba sampaikan?

"Menikahlah denganku Byun Baekhyun."

Sampai sekarangpun, aku masih tidak percaya kalau lelaki jelmaan malaikat yang menyelamatkanku mengajakku menikah saat aku baru siuman dan beberapa hari setelahnya kami benar-benar resmi saling mengikat.

Tanpa resepsi, tanpa bulan madu, tanpa restu. Tepat seminggu setelah aku mencoba bunuh diri.

* * *

 **Haowen**

* * *

Kami benar-benar tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Kami memang tampak seperti pasangan suami istri, meski untuk hubungan yang _itu_ belum kami lakukan sama sekali. Dia merawatku dengan baik seperti janjinya—dia juga merawat bayi yang bertumbuh di perut besarku layaknya seorang ayah. Tak hanya dia, tapi juga Yura, kakak iparku.

Wanita baik hati itu selalu memperhatikan kebutuhanku sampai yang sekecil-kecilnya. Dia begitu cerewet akan makanan apa saja yang harus kumakan, bagaimana jam tidurku, apa aku sudah melakukan yoga khusus orang hamil atau tidak—entahlah. Sampai pada suatu malam di musim dingin, perutku berkontraksi hebat dan aku tahu kalau sudah saatnya bayiku lahir.

Semuanya sangat kacau. Chanyeol menggendongku ke dalam mobil dan Yura membawakan tas berisi pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Kami pergi ke rumah sakit saat itu juga dan aku rasanya seperti akan mati—perutku sakit sekali. Bayi itu seperti hendak mengoyak perutku dari dalam dan protes karena aku sudah membencinya selama ini.

Chanyeol memaksa masuk ke ruangan operasi, entah bagaimana cara dia mengancam para dokter yang ada disana pada waktu itu. Suamiku itu terus menggenggam tanganku dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sempat melihat dia menangis saat dokter anestesi memasang masker bius ke hidungku.

"Aku disini, Baek—jangan khawatir..." Bisiknya dengan mata berlinang sebelum aku akhirnya terpejam.

Kata mereka, Chanyeol terus menggenggam tanganku selama aku dioperasi. Kata mereka, Haowen menangis keras sekali dan sudah bisa menendang-nendang dengan kaki kecilnya begitu dia diangkat dari perutku. Kata mereka, Chanyeol adalah orang yang menggunting tali pusar Haowen dan mendekap bayiku yang masih berdarah-darah di dada lebarnya.

Tapi begitu aku terbangun keesokan harinya, aku malah menjerit histeris saat mereka meletakkan Haowen di atas tubuhku. Dia menggeliat-geliat dan secara naluriah berusia menemukan puting susuku yang terbalut pakaian pasien. Aku menyingkirkannya karena panik sampai bayi kecil malangku itu nyaris jatuh dari ranjang, untung saja Chanyeol dengan sigap merebut Haowen kembali.

Aku ketakutan karena wajahnya persis Sehun. Dia adalah replika Sehun, hanya bibirnya saja yang mirip denganku. Bayi kecilku itu menakutkan meski wajahnya sangat tampan.

"Aku tidak mau dia!" Ratapku saat Yura memelukku erat-erat. Chanyeol syok karena aku terus menolak Haowen dan anak itu juga ikut-ikutan menangis dengan nyaring. Suamiku marah dan membentakku saat itu juga.

"Ada jutaan orang di luar sana yang mengharapkan kelahiran bayi, Baek—tidak bisakah kau bersyukur sedikit saja? Memangnya dia punya salah apa padamu?" Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Tak ada yang perlu disyukuri. Dia dan ayahnya sudah merebut kebahagiaanku—itulah kesalahannya.

Aku masih menangis di pelukan Yura dan Chanyeol pergi ke luar untuk mengembalikan Haowen ke ruangan khusus bayi. Aku sadar, aku jahat sekali waktu itu.

"Baek, benar kau tak menginginkan dia?" Bisik Yura sambil mengelus punggungku. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil karena aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bicara.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberikan dia untukku? Aku dan suamiku akan mengadopsinya, menjadikan dia bagian dari keluarga kami—aku janji akan menyayanginya seperti anak kandungku sendiri."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Haowen memang lebih baik tinggal bersama Yura daripada denganku, ibunya yang jahat.

* * *

 **Second Proposal**

* * *

Dan bayi malang yang pernah kutolak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi anak kecil dengan rupa menawan sekarang. Dia sudah tiga tahun lebih beberapa bulan, hampir empat tahun. Yura memasukkannya ke _playgroup_ tapi dia lebih suka bermain dan belajar sendiri daripada bergaul dengan anak sebayanya. Dia itu sangat mewarisi sifat ayahnya—dingin, jarang bicara dan penyendiri. Kuharap kalau sudah besar nanti, Haowen tidak berubah jadi pria mesum seperti Sehun.

Tapi setelah Sehun kembali, anakku perlahan-lahan mulai berubah ceria dan semakin aktif bermain. Hanya kalau ada ayahnya sih, selebihnya, dia akan tetap jadi Haowen yang tak tersentuh.

Setelah kuperhatikan lebih lanjut, Haowen dan Sehun itu memang mirip—mungkin hampir sembilan puluh lima persen. Lihat saja tingkah mereka berdua...

" _Mommy_ ~ cin-cin..."

Haowen turun dari gendongan Sehun dan berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah kecilnya. Dia mendongak menatapku sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil yang aku tahu pasti apa isinya. Apa yang Sehun rencanakan sebenarnya? Aku mengalihkan perhatian dari Haowen dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri lima meter di hadapanku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan itu sukses membuatku jantungan.

"Kalau kau menerimaku kembali, ambil cincin itu dan datanglah padaku. Tapi kalau tidak, aku akan..."

Sialan. Bahkan dia sempat-sempatnya mengancamku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan apa lagi, hah?

Tadi itu, aku sangat panik saat Yura nuna bilang Haowen dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kupikir penyakitnya ada yang kambuh lagi atau bagaimana, ternyata mereka mengelabuiku. Sehun sudah menyiapkan semua ini entah sejak kapan.

Ada taman kecil dengan gazebo yang terletak di atap rumah sakit. Taman ini memang sengaja dibuat sebagai tempat istirahat para dokter atau pasien yang ingin bersantai atau sekedar mengobrol sambil menikmati kopi. Dan kalian tahu—Sehun menyulap taman ini menjadi seperti sekarang, apa ya...aku sulit menjelaskan.

Yang pasti ada banyak bunga berwarna putih, ada kue ulangtahun berhiaskan buah-buahan dan—pasangan ayah-anak itu sama-sama memakai jas hitam. Haowenku tampak imut dan menggemaskan dengan pakaian resmi yang membalut tubuh kecilnya—oh, dipermanis dengan pita kupu-kupu yang cantik. Sedangkan Sehun—mungkin tampan saja tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana sosoknya sekarang.

Dia sempurna.

Dia selalu tampak bagus dalam balutan setelan hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Yura nuna dan Yunho hyung ada di sini juga? Mereka berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan dan menonton kami dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah keduanya.

Aku ingat. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Sehun, mungkin dia ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Tapi...

" _Mommy_ ~"

Haowen merengek saat tangan kecilnya terasa pegal karena aku yang tak kunjung menerima kotak berisi cincin pemberian ayahnya. Cih, jadi Sehun itu memperalat anaknya sendiri untuk melamarku?

Tunggu-tunggu dulu! Sehun melamarku?

Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila. Jadi dia benar-benar serius akan menikahiku seperti yang ia katakan saat kami bertemu Mama Park di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu?

Haowen mulai bergerak gelisah tapi terus berusaha mempertahankan tangannya yang terulur tinggi ke arahku. Sehun masih tersenyum manis di depan sana dan di sini—aku berperang dengan hatiku sendiri.

Haruskah aku menerimanya lagi? Itu artinya kami benar-benar akan menikah dan kembali bersatu membentuk keluarga yang utuh. Bagaimana kalau dia menyakitiku lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia menjadikanku mainannya seperti dulu?

Tapi kalau aku menikah dengannya, aku tak akan kesulitan mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku dan Haowen. Akan ada yang kusambut pulang setiap hari, akan ada yang membimbingku bagaimana cara mengurus anak dan akan ada yang memelukku setiap malam.

Akan ada yang mencintaiku. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintai Sehun, tapi...

Kenapa aku mengingat-ingat Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun dan Haowen ada di depan mataku saat ini?

Aku yakin sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku terdiam. Haowen menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menangis. Awalnya hanya isakan kecil, lama-lama berubah menjadi jeritan melengking.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Setahuku pria kecilku itu jarang sekali mau menunjukkan perasaannya, meskipun itu saat dia terluka atau sedih. Kata Yura, dia pernah jatuh dari ayunan saat di _playgroup_ karena salah satu anak tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya. Haowen terluka di lutut, tapi dia tidak menangis sama sekali—malah yang menangis itu gurunya.

Kakiku gemetar di tempat dan aku mulai panik. Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, tapi aku takut dia malah akan semakin histeris. Aku melirik Yura nuna yang hanya menatapku dengan kasihan.

"Hei, Jagoan..."

Tahu-tahu Sehun sudah menghampiriku dan berlutut di hadapan Haowen. Putra kecilku itu langsung membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja Sehun dan terisak di sana. Sehun menengadah dan melirikku sebentar tapi kemudian perhatiannya terfokus pada anakku.

Serius, aku sempat melihat sorot matanya yang tampak sedih dan terluka.

"Hao, sudahlah...Hei, Jagoan _daddy_ kenapa menangis?" Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen kemudian menggendongnya. Anak itu berhenti meraung dan kini yang tersisa tinggal isakannya saja. Aku bisa melihat bagian depan kemeja putih Sehun sedikit basah.

Kami berhadapan sekarang, dengan Haowen yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di pundak Sehun—tak mau melihatku sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai-sampai dia menangis seperti itu. Rasanya seperti teriris ketika melihat Haowen masih mencengkeram kotak berisi cincin itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sehun tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, ini semua terlalu cepat. Aku juga tahu kalau kesalahanku di masa lalu tak termaafkan. Tapi aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kita menikah dan bersama-sama merawat Haowen. Apakah permintaanku ini terlalu berlebihan?" Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan benci padanya juga. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, ingat?" Katanya sambil melirik Haowen dengan ekor mata. "Salahkan aku karena sudah melibatkan dia. Aku hanya ingin membuat dia merasa memiliki kita sebagai orangtuanya—karena itulah aku meminta bantuan Yura nuna untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Aku ingin dia ada di sini dan melihat kita bersatu kembali."

Dadaku sesak dan mataku memanas. Astaga Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis atau apa. Aku juga sudah tidak membencinya lagi. Aku bahkan menyesal pernah menolak kehadirannya. Sehun, aku tidak...

"Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Wajahnya tampak sangat frustrasi. Haowen menoleh sebentar kemudian langsung menyembunyikan wajah cemberutnya lagi di leher ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, Haowen menangis karena merasa ditolak olehmu. Anak sekecil ini juga sudah bisa merasakan hal-hal semacam itu, Baek. Kalau kau memang tak mau menerimaku kembali atau menerima cincin yang kuberi, setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Dengan kau yang diam seperti itu, Haowen merasa kau mengabaikannya."

Astaga, anakku...

Airmataku jatuh begitu saja seakan-akan membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Sumpah, aku tak ada maksud mengabaikan Haowen sama sekali.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak bisa menerimaku kembali—kita bisa tetap menjadi orangtua untuk Haowen, merawatnya bersama-sama tanpa ada ikatan apapun, kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Sehun tersenyum miris. Aku memikirkan ucapannya sambil melirik Haowen. Dia tampak nyaman menyandarkan kepala di leher ayahnya, punggungnya terus diusap Sehun dengan lembut dan tangan kecilnya yang meremas kotak cincin berlapis beludru itu.

Sehun bisa memahami Haowen hanya dalam waktu singkat. Dia juga menyayangi Haowen dan anakku tampak bahagia bersama ayahnya. Benarkah kami cukup dengan merawatnya dan menjalani hidup seperti sekarang ini tanpa adanya ikatan apapun?

Bagaimana perasaan Haowen nantinya? Ayahnya sudah kembali dan ibunya ada di sini—tegakah aku membiarkan dia tinggal bersama orang lain?

Apakah jalan satu-satunya adalah menerima Sehun dan menikah dengannya?

Lalu Chanyeol? Ya ampun, sadarlah, Baek! Chanyeol bahkan sudah menikah dan punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku masih meneteskan airmata tanpa suara—mereka ada di depanku, tapi kenapa sebagian hatiku berontak dan meminta Chanyeol? Manusia macam apa sebenarnya aku ini?

"Hey, jangan menangis. Sudahlah, aku tak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang masih belum siap." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan menghapus airmataku. Dia tersenyum meski matanya terlihat sayu dan memerah. "Lupakan lamaranku barusan. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ulangtahunku saja? Aku sengaja mau mengadakannya disini karena nanti malam aku ada jadwal operasi." Ujarnya dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

Bicaralah Baekhyun tolol! Jangan jadi pengecut. Lihat, Sehun sudah berubah jadi seseorang yang bisa mengalah seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayolah, aku akan tampak menyedihkan kalau kau juga menolak merayakan ulangtahunku setelah menolak lamaranku begitu saja." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Haowen kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip—dia memalingkan wajahnya begitu beradu pandang denganku. Aku juga melirik Yura dan Yunho yang masih berdiri menonton kami, keduanya mengangguk seakan-akan ingin membantuku menetapkan hati.

Aku tidak boleh egois selamanya. Demi Sehun, demi Haowen...

"A-aku mau..."

Kekehan lenyap begitu saja dari wajah Sehun, berganti dengan raut tak percaya. "Aku mau kubilang. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun." Pipiku panas dan aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Bisa kudengar tawa tertahan dari Yunho hyung dan pekikan girang dari Yura nuna.

Aku juga bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdetak cepat tapi terasa indah. Rasanya bebanku terangkat begitu saja.

"Lihat aku, Baek dan ulangi perkataanmu."

Dan anak ini akan selalu mengintimidasiku tak kenal waktu.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun." Aku mengangkat wajah dan langsung bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajamnya. Aku memang mencintai Chanyeol dan sempat hidup bersamanya—tapi Sehun juga selalu punya tempat di hatiku. Tidak, dialah pemilik hatiku sejak awal.

Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. "Jagoan—kau dengar itu? _Mommy_ bilang dia mau menikah dengan _daddy_ , cepat berikan cincinnya sebelum dia berubah pikiran." Sehun nyaris terkekeh saat berbicara dengan Haowen. Ya ampun, hanya dengan satu kalimat itu bisa membuat Sehun tampak senang seperti ini?

Haowen perlahan memutar tubuhnya dan menghadapku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang masih berair dan cuping hidungnya yang merah—anakku, buah hatiku, hasil cintaku dengan Sehun... Tangan kecilnya terjulur ke wajahku dan aku dengan cepat menyambutnya. Aku tak mau membuat dia merasa ditolak lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Aku membuka kotak kecil itu dan mendapati sepasang cincin cantik di dalamnya. "Pakaikan di jariku, Baek."

Dan anak ini akan selalu memerintahku.

Tapi aku senang. Aku akan mengikuti semua perintahnya mulai sekarang—selagi itu masih bisa diterima akal sehatku.

Aku meraih tangan kanan Sehun yang terbebas karena satunya lagi dipakai untuk menggendong Haowen. Dalam sekejap, cincin platina itu terpasang dengan sempurna di jari panjangnya yang putih.

"Terima kasih , Baek. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku kembali." Bisiknya dengan tulus. "Angkat jarimu, bantu aku memasangkannya."

Sehun mengambil cincin milikku yang lebih kecil dan memasukkan benda itu dengan satu tangan. Sekarang, di jari manis kami, terpasang cincin dengan bentuk yang sama—cincin yang melambangkan kalau kami setuju untuk saling mengikat.

Tuh, aku jadi teringat Chanyeol.

Ini kedua kalinya aku dilamar seseorang, dan kedua kalinya juga seseorang memberikanku cincin. Pertama saat aku menikah dengan Chanyeol dan ke-dua yang sekarang ini. Chanyeol tak memberikan apapun saat melamarku dulu soalnya.

Rasanya berbeda.

Aku tak merasakan apapun selain kebingungan sekaligus terkejut saat dilamar dan dinikahi Chanyeol dulu, tapi saat Sehun yang melakukannya, aku merasa bahagia sekaligus ketakutan. Ta kut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku yang berterima kasih, Sehun. Terima kasih sudah kembali."

Dan acara lamaran yang hampir gagal itu berakhir dengan kami yang saling menyatukan bibir penuh kerinduan. Entah berapa lama kami berciuman, yang jelas aku merasa bibirku sudah bengkak dan saat itu juga aku teringat kalau Haowen masih berada di gendongan Sehun.

Aku yang pertama menarik diri.

"Haowen~ maafkan _mommy_ ya?"

Aku memberanikan diri menyentuh tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja Haowen mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arahku. Dia memandangku penuh harap dan itu membuat relung hatiku semuanya menghangat.

"Gendong dia, Baek."

Oh Tuhan, terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang baru saja Engkau berikan. Sehun dan Haowen—merekalah sumber kebahagiaan terbesarku saat ini. Haowen tertawa saat aku menggendongnya dan tanpa kuduga-duga, dia mendaratkan kecupan di bibirku.

"Wah, Jagoan _daddy_ mau jadi playboy kecil ternyata ya..."

Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa melihat Sehun tertawa seperti ini. Dia mengelus rambutku dan mencubiti pipi Haowen dengan gemas. Apakah kami sudah tampak siap untuk membentuk keluarga dalam ikatan pernikahan?

Yura dan Yunho ikut bergabung dan satu-persatu memeluk kami dengan hangat. Nuna, sepertinya Sehun sudah bicara padanya mengenai hak asuh Haowen. Untung saja sepasang suami istri itu tak keberatan untuk menyerahkan Haowen kembali pada orangtua kandungnya.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, aku refleks menoleh ke belakang dan— astaga, apakah itu Chanyeol? Tubuh tingginya perlahan menjauh dan benar-benar lenyap di pintu atap. Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat tangga gazebo, ikut memandang kepergian Chanyeol dengan raut sedih.

Chanyeol, kebahagiaanku yang satunya lagi...

Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangannya dari bayangan Chanyeol kemudian perlahan menaiki undakan menuju gazebo tempat kami berkumpul. Dia pasti baru selesai mengoperasi pasien, Kyungsoo masih memakai seragam warna hijau lengkap dengan topi yang membungkus rambutnya.

"Baek, Sehun—selamat ya, untuk kalian berdua..." Ujarnya tulus. Dia juga mengelus kepala Haowen dengan sayang. "Aku turut bahagia."

Airmataku jatuh lagi tapi aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Apa tadi Chanyeol melihat Sehun saat melamarku? Apa dia marah? Kenapa dia pergi? Tidak—aku akan bahagia bersama Sehun dan Haowen sedangkan Chanyeol akan bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Aku tak boleh egois dan serakah.

Pesta ulangtahun Sehun resmi berlangsung saat Luhan dan Kris datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Kami merayakannya dengan penuh sukacita—tapi kenapa mataku terus saja melirik ke arah pintu atap sana?

* * *

 **The OHs**

* * *

Sehun itu berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Ayahnya pengusaha _real estate_ dan ibunya CEO di salah satu perusahaan kosmetik yang sering menggaet visual-visual grup untuk dijadikan modelnya. Mereka berlimpah harta dan sayangnya, Oh Sehun adalah putra tunggal di keluarga itu.

Saat masih bekerja sebagai guru les Sehun, aku sempat bertemu dengan mereka beberapa kali. Mereka itu orang sibuk, mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Sehun kesepian dan melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Jujur saja, aku takut pada mereka. Takut mereka akan menghardikku dan mencibir Haowen, takut mereka akan memarahiku karena akan menikah dengan anaknya, takut mereka akan...

"Jadi dia ini putra kalian?"

Aku terus menunduk dan tak berani menatap mereka sedikitpun. Wanita itu adalah calon mertuaku, kalau kami direstui untuk menikah. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku seperti Mama Park? Bagaimana kalau—ugh, sepertinya aku resmi mengidap phobia akan ibu mertua sekarang.

"Dia tampan."

Eh?

Aku melirik Sehun sekilas kemudian mataku tertangkap basah sedang melirik Mama Oh juga. Aku cepat-cepat menunduk lagi. Kuremas lututku sendiri yang gemetaran.

"Yeobo, tidakkah kau pikir dia sangat mirip dengan Sehun?"

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu."

Apa—mereka tidak jadi mencibir Haowen? Apa barusan tadi mereka memuji anakku?

"Siapa namamu, Pemuda Cilik?"

Mama Oh berkata dengan suara lembut mendayu-dayunya—tentu saja dia bertanya pada Haowen.

Haowen tak menjawab apapun. Aku melirik pria mungilku yang sedang dipangku Sehun—wajahnya tampak datar dan menatap kakek-neneknya tanpa ekspresi. Aduh, bagaimana kalau mereka menganggap Haowen itu tidak sopan? Bagaimana kalau mereka menyalahkanku karena tidak becus mendidik Haowen? Bagaimana kalau...

"Hahaha..." Tawa Papa Oh yang besar itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruang tamu. Mama Oh juga ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berhias _eyeliner_.

"Aku percaya kalau dia anak Sehun! Mereka sama-sama dingin."

"Kau benar, yeobo. Aku jadi ingat waktu Sehun masih sebesar ini—kita bahkan kesulitan untuk mengajaknya bicara. Kita juga sempat berpikir kalau Sehun itu bisu, ingat?"

Apa...mereka tidak marah?

Aku kembali melirik Sehun dan dia sekarang tersenyum padaku. Sebelum datang ke sini, Sehun berulang kali mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku tak perlu takut. Aku merinding saat tangan Sehun menjalar ke tanganku yang ada di lutut dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

Di depan orangtuanya, apa dia gila?

Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas saat melirik Mama Oh dan beliau sedang memandangi kami berdua. Matanya terpaku pada tangan kami dan cincin yang kami kenakan. Aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku tapi Sehun malah menggenggamnya kembali. Aku takut sekali, sumpah. Bagaimana kalau...

"Baekhyun ah—terima kasih..."

Eh?

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima Sehun kami kembali." Mama Oh berbicara dengan lembut sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, Baekhyun ah—kami sebagai orangtuanya, meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan dia melakukan hal memalukan itu padamu dulu. Kami minta maaf atas nama Sehun—kami memberikan restu pada kalian, Putra-putraku..."

Astaga.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya menerima restu dari orangtua? Aku tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata lagi.

"Kau tahu, Sehun sempat depresi saat kau menghilang beberapa hari menjelang kelulusannya dari SMA. Dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena hampir overdosis obat tidur—dulu itu semuanya sangat kacau." Mama Oh mengusap airmatanya dengan jemari lentik berhiaskan _nail art_ elegan miliknya. Papa Oh menarik nafas panjang kemudian menarik istrinya ke rangkulan. "Yeobo, sudahlah—masa-masa sulit itu sudah berhasil kita lewati. Semua berkat dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Waktu itu kami seperti disadarkan, kami terlalu sibuk mencari uang sampai-sampai melupakan Sehun dan membiarkan dia menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, Nak."

Aku melirik Sehun yang memberikan senyuman hangat untukku. Jadi selama ini bukan hanya aku yang tersiksa—dia juga? Astaga, kupikir dia menjalani hidup penuh hura-hura dan seks bebas setelah aku pergi, nyatanya tidak.

"Kau berhasil merubahnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak hanya Sehun, kau berhasil merubah kami semua." Ujar Papa Oh dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman. Astaga Papa, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

"Bajingan kecil ini—kami sangat terkejut ketika dia sadar dari tidurnya. Dia tiba-tiba bilang ingin jadi dokter, kau percaya? Kami langsung mengirimnya kuliah ke luar negeri tiga hari kemudian. Ini semua berkat dirimu, Byun." Sambung Mama Oh.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengecup pipi Haowen. Anakku itu melirikku sebentar kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada kakek nenek Oh yang duduk di sofa seberang. Aku bisa melihat di wajah Haowen sedikit tersirat sedikit rasa penasaran dan tertarik. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan ikatan keluarga.

"Tolong cintai Sehun kami, tolong dampingi dia—kami mempercayakan dia padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Mama dan Papa Oh—mereka tidak membenciku. Mereka merestui aku menikah dengan Sehun. Mereka menerima Haowen dengan bahagia. Apalagi yang kuharapkan? Kenapa jauh di dasar hatiku, masih ada keinginan untuk mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari Papa dan Mama Park?

Sudahlah. Sehun, Haowen dan calon mertuaku ada di hadapanku saat ini—aku tak boleh egois dan serakah.

* * *

 **Hit**

* * *

Aku tidak ingat kapan persisnya aku merasa jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Di awal pernikahan kami, semuanya benar-benar serba canggung. Keluarga Park mengamatiku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala—penuh tatapan menyelidik yang kentara jelas di wajah mereka. Hanya Yura dan suaminyalah yang menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka.

Jangankan dengan keluarganya, aku masih sangat canggung setiap berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia pernah mencoba mencumbu dan mengajakku berhubungan intim, tapi selalu saja berakhir dengan aku yang berteriak ketakutan—padahal dia baru akan melepas pakaianku. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyerah dan tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Cumbuan paling jauh kami hanyalah saling berciuman dan pelukan.

Mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya karena terbiasa. Aku selalu menunggunya pulang dan dia akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Chanyeol akan memulai percakapan sepele, entah itu tentang masalah di kantornya atau menanyakan bagaimana kegiatanku di rumah seharian. Seperti itulah.

Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya tanpa kusadari. Tapi perasaanku tak berbalas—Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Dan dua bulan lalu, saat Haowen sakit dan aku bertemu kembali dengan Sehun, Chanyeol akhirnya mengakui perasaannya.

Seandainya saja dia membalas cintaku sebelum semuanya makin rumit—tapi sayang sekali, dia baru mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku setelah kami bercerai.

"Baek, tolong antarkan ini ke meja 88."

"Siap!"

Dan aku masih tetap Byun Baekhyun yang bekerja di klub milik Kris dari sore sampai pagi—meski jam kerjaku jadi tak menentu. Meski Sehun sudah melamarku dan kami akan menikah segera, meski hak asuh Haowen sudah sepenuhnya jatuh ke tangan kami, meski aku lebih sering menghabiskan malam di apartemen Sehun bersama putra kecilku—aku tetap kembali ke klub ini. Oh, Yura nuna lebih sering meminta Haowen agar tidur di tempatnya kalau dia sedang rindu. Katanya supaya dia terbiasa kalau nanti Haowen benar-benar tinggal bersama kami setelah menikah.

Aku suka bekerja di sini, dan berita baiknya—aku sudah jarang minum apalagi mabuk. Aku juga sudah meninggalkan rokok dan warna rambutku sudah kembali hitam sejak Sehun melamarku. Intinya, aku jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kata Luhan dan Kris, aku juga tampak lebih bahagia.

Oh, _please_ jangan suruh aku membahas tentang rencana pernikahanku dengan Sehun—memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mulas. Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan resepsi atau apa, malah aku menginginkan kami hanya menikah di gereja kecil di pinggir kota dan hanya kerabat dekat saja yang datang. Aku ingin kami mengucap janji sambil menggendong Haowen—yang satu ini membuatku terharu setiap aku membayangkannya.

"Kau sudah mengantarnya?" Xiumin bertanya sambil mengelap gelas panjang di tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil merogoh sakuku, "Dapat tip lagi, Tuan yang itu memang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uangnya, ck."

Aku duduk di kursi di depan meja bartender sambil menghitung uang tip yang kudapatkan. Seperti biasa, setengah atau lebih akan kuberikan untuk Xiumin.

"Kau tahu, Baek—kau tidak perlu memberiku uang seperti ini. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku selalu mendapat bagian padahal kau yang capek kesana kemari melayani pelanggan."

Dan anak ini akan selalu merasa tak enak hati. "Hei, jangan sungkan begitu. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, calon suamiku bilang aku harus berhenti bekerja di sini dan fokus mengurus anak. Jadi, terima saja, oke?"

Aku menyodorkan 75 persen uang tipku untuk Xiumin. "Aku ambil sebanyak ini saja—nanti aku mau beli kue stroberi untuk Haowen."

Xiumin masih tampak enggan saat aku memasukkan paksa berlembar-lembar won ke saku seragam baristanya. "Kau ini—benarkah kau manusia? Aku selalu menduga kalau kau ini adalah malaikat." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku selalu berdoa agar kau bahagia, Baek." Aku terkekeh lalu menyesap minumanku. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya minum soda. "Terima kasih, Xiu—dan aku selalu berdoa agar kau jadi arsitek terkenal nantinya."

"Kau senang dapat bayaran dari pelangganmu, Jalang Kotor?"

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Belum cukup waktu untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja aku ditarik dari kursi dan jatuh terjerembab di lantai marmer klub. Xiumin memekik dan beberapa pengunjung lain berbalik untuk memperhatikan kami.

Dia berdiri di depanku, wajah keibuannya tampak berjuta kali lebih menyeramkan dan itu membuatku benar-benar takut. Mama Park, apa lagi salahku? Kenapa Mama memandangku seakan-akan aku ini hanya kotoran hina yang patut disingkirkan?

"Kau—aku sudah memperingatkanmu—"Telunjuknya teracung tepat di depan hidungku. "—jauhi keluargaku dan jangan berpikir untuk merebut Chanyeol kembali!"

"Ma-maksud eomma?"

"Sejak kapan aku eommamu, hah? Jangan sembarangan menyebutku seperti itu dengan mulut kotormu itu, dasar Jalang!"

Mama Park... sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kau yang berada di balik ini semua, iya kan?" Bentaknya sambil mendorong kepalaku dengan telunjuknya. Xiumin sudah berdiri di dekatku tapi Mama Park membentaknya saat hendak membantuku berdiri. Musik yang tadi menghentak kini tak terdengar—kami benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ini semua pasti rencanamu! Kau kan yang menyuruh Chanyeol agar tidak menceraikanmu? Kau juga kan yang menyuruh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo agar pura-pura menikah hanya untuk membuatku bahagia? Dasar Jalang kau, Byun Baekhyun! Kau sudah berencana akan rujuk dengan Chanyeol kembali setelah aku mati—mimpi saja kau, Baekhyun!"

Bugh.

Mama Park memukulkan tas kulit mahalnya ke wajahku. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berulang kali. Dia menamparkan tas keras itu ke pipi, menimpuk kepalaku dan barusan _stud_ yang ada di permukaan tas itu menggores pipiku.

"Nyonya, anda tidak boleh seperti ini!" Xiumin panik dan menahan tangan Mama Park yang akan memukulku lagi. "Jangan ikut campur kau! Pergi sana sebelum aku memukulmu juga!"

Mama Park masih memukuliku dan anehnya aku tak melawan sedikitpun. Aku sempat melihat Xiumin yang berlari pergi entah kemana.

Bukan rasa sakit dari pukulan tas Mama Park itu yang membuatku tercabik-cabik, tapi kalimatnya barusanlah yang membuatku menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba saja dia menuduhku seperti itu.

"Hei, aku memang sakit-sakitan dan akan mati sebentar lagi—" Mama Park menjambak rambutku dan memaksaku menengadah menatapnya. Aku ingin marah, tapi melihat airmata di pipinya membuatku terluka. Apapun yang sedang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku, pastilah hal itu membuat Mama Park sedih dan marah. Dia pasti sedang melampiaskan emosinya padaku saat ini.

"—tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperalat anak dan menantuku agar tujuanmu tercapai! Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau merebut anakku kembali!" Airmatanya bercucuran tapi ekspresi marah dan bencinya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Ta-tapi kami sudah ber-cerai..." Cicitku sambil menahan isakanku sendiri.

"Diam kau, Jalang! Aku tak memintamu untuk bicara!" Dia kembali menamparku pakai tas—bagian bawah tas yang keras itu tepat kena di tulang hidungku. Aku sudah mimisan seperti ini pun Mama Park masih terus memukuliku tanpa ampun.

"Astaga! Kenapa tak ada yang memanggilkan penjaga?!"

Aku melihat Luhan datang bersama Xiumin, menyibakkan kerumunan dan langsung berlutut di sebelahku. Dia memekik saat melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah babak belur—mata rusanya mendelik marah pada Mama Park yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Apa yang anda lakukan? Aku akan melaporkan perbuatan anda ini ke polisi!"

"Hah? Silahkan saja, aku tak takut ancamanmu, Anak Kecil!"

Luhan menggeram marah saat dia membantuku berdiri. "Apa ini karena anak anda yang pecundang itu? Haha—aku tak tahu apa masalah anda, Nyonya Park, dan aku juga tak mau tahu. Tapi anda perlu tahu kalau sahabatku ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Chanyeol! Apa belum ada yang mengabari anda kalau dia akan menikah segera dengan dokter Oh yang lebih baik jutaan kali lipat dari si Chanyeol itu?" Hidung Mama Park tampak kembang kempis.

"Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun yang mengganggu keluarga Park, tapi keluarga Park-lah yang selalu mengusik ketenangannya! Sebaiknya anda tanya putra anda sendiri—siapa sebenarnya yang dia cintai, Baekhyun atau mantan istrinya itu? Cih—kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku tak akan pernah mau kembali ke keluarga Park meski dibayar berapapun. Anda tahu, keluarga Oh itu lebih kaya daripada keluarga Park—dan aku percaya, Baekhyun akan jauh lebih bahagia kalau bersama Sehun ketimbang Chanyeol."

"Lu..."Aku meremas bahunya dan menggeleng pelan. Aku tahu Luhan. Mulutnya bisa lebih berbahaya dari perempuan manapun kalau sedang marah. Mama Park terlihat makin emosi. "Kurang ajar sekali kau! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Tangannya terangkat hendak menampar Luhan, tapi tangan lain sudah menghalanginya.

"Jangan berbuat kerusuhan di klubku, Nyonya. Anda merugikanku kalau begini dan aku bisa menuntut anda sekarang juga. Ini kedua kalinya anda berbuat onar di sini—aku tidak sesabar itu untuk tidak melaporkan anda kali ini, Nyonya Park."

Mama Park menelan ludahnya saat Kris berbicara. Dia menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan kembali memandangiku lekat-lekat.

"Kau bisa lolos karena ada teman-teman sialanmu ini, Byun Baekhyun! Tapi ingat, kalau sampai tiga hari lagi aku belum mendapatkan surat cerai kalian yang sah, tunggu saja apa yang akan kuperbuat padamu."

Surat cerai apa lagi?

"Dasar Jalang!"

Mama Park sempat meludah di lantai sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat tubuh kurusnya menghilang di antara kerumunan—saat itu jugalah aku limbung tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **Sorry**

* * *

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini, Baek? Apa kau tahu bagaimana paniknya aku saat Luhan membawamu dengan wajah berdarah-darah dan kau dalam keadaan pingsan?"

"Ma-af."

"Kenapa kau tak membela dirimu sendiri, hah? Apa sebegitu takutnya kah kau pada wanita itu?"

"Iya, maaf..."Gumamku pelan. Tak ada gunanya membela diri saat Sehun marah.

Sehun melepas jas dokternya dan mencampakkan kain itu dengan kasar ke lantai. Wajah putihnya sudah berubah merah dan aku tahu dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk berhenti bekerja, Baek? Pernikahan kita tinggal dua minggu lagi, aku juga ingin kau pindah ke apartemenku bersama Haowen."

"Sehun, aku..."

"Aku juga ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku supaya keluarga Park itu tidak menyakitimu lagi."

Sehun menatapku tajam-tajam dengan mata berkilat marahnya itu. Aku menunduk tak berani memandangnya balik. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang janggal di sini. Saat Chanyeol dulu bilang dia belum menceraikanku, aku tidak terlalu percaya. Aku menganggap kami sudah bercerai karena nyatanya dia juga sudah menikah lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi waktu Mama Park datang ke klub tadi malam, aku jadi semakin percaya kalau Chanyeol memang belum menceraikanku.

Lalu hubungan kami sekarang itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

Aku akan menikah dengan Sehun segera, bukankah itu artinya aku harus benar-benar bercerai dulu dengan Chanyeol?

Aku memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut, tapi setelahnya meringis karena ada luka bekas pukulan Mama Park di sana. Sehun mendengus kesal kemudian menarik wajahku untuk memeriksa tempat yang sakit.

Mama Park. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai dia melabrakku di klub dan memukuliku seperti ini? Seharusnya aku marah atas perlakuan kasarnya padaku—tapi aku ingat kalau dia itu sedang sakit. Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin semuanya hanya salah paham.

"Kau belum merespon permintaanku, Baek."

Aku baru sadar kalau wajah Sehun berada dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Ya ampun, kenapa hatiku jadi bercabang seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menaruh harapan pada Chanyeol dan—barusan itu aku berpikir akan rujuk saja dengan mantan suamiku dan meninggalkan Sehun?

Tidak.

Aku tidak boleh plin-plan dengan keputusanku sendiri. Sehun dan Haowen adalah sumber kebahagiaanku dan aku tidak memerlukan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti dari klub dan pindah ke tempatmu."

Memang sudah seharusnya itulah yang kulakukan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian memelukku erat. "Terima kasih, Baek dan maaf karena tak bisa melindungimu tadi malam." Bisiknya menyesal. Aku balas memeluknya sambil mengusap punggungnya. Aku benar, hanya Sehunlah yang kubutuhkan.

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangan Sehun membuat kami melepaskan pelukan. Tadi malam, Sehun memindahkanku dari ruang inap biasa ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Dokter Oh?"

Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul dari luar. Dia tersenyum kemudian minta izin untuk masuk dan Sehun sama sekali tak menolak. Di belakangnya, berdiri sosok yang paling ingin kulupakan tapi sayangnya selalu gagal. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan mata berbayang hitam.

"Sehun, kami datang ke sini ingin bicara sesuatu dengan Baekhyun. Bolehkah?" Kata Kyungsoo sopan. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Boleh, asal aku tetap di sini." Sehun melipat tangan dan duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Dia memandangku ragu-ragu kemudian menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Baek, aku...kami minta maaf." Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. "Aku sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui eomma memukulimu." Wajah Kyungsoo tampak sendu dan dia seperti akan menangis. "Eomma tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan kami dan—dia mengetahui kalau kami sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura. Eomma juga tahu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih lain."

Aku masih diam. Benar dugaanku. Wajar saja Mama Park marah dan langsung menuduh akulah yang merencanakan itu semua. Kyungsoo meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Baek. Kau jadi terluka karena masalah ini."

Dari dulu, akulah yang selalu terluka kalau kau mau tahu, Kyung.

Aku merasakan tatapan tajam menghujam tubuhku—ternyata dari Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung dan dari Sehun yang mengamatiku dari meja kerjanya.

"Kyung, pergilah duluan—aku mau bicara berdua saja dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol membuka suara dan itu membuat Sehun berdecak kesal. "Bertiga—kalau kau tak mau, silahkan angkat kaki."

Mereka berdua ini benar-benar...

"Baek, maafkan aku..." Ujar Kyungsoo saat memelukku erat. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam keadaan canggung. Aku melirik Sehun dan memberi anggukan samar—kuharap dia mengerti maksudku, biarkan aku bicara dengan Chanyeol tanpa interupsi apapun.

Aku butuh menyelesaikan masalah kami yang tertunda.

* * *

 **Goodbye**

* * *

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol melangkah perlahan dan menduduki tempat Kyungsoo tadi. Aku mencoba tersenyum meski banyak bekas luka di wajahku sekarang. Chanyeol masih tetap tampan seperti biasa dan—ugh, sifat plin-planku kembali lagi. Aku sangat merindukan dia.

Kuakui, aku memang jahat sekali—tanpa sadar aku beringsut memeluk Chanyeol meski Sehun berada dua meter di dekatku. Chanyeol balas memelukku lebih erat sambil menghirup lekukan leherku. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Gumamnya.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku melepas pelukan dan mengamati dagunya yang ditumbuhi rambut halus—sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk bercukur. Dia tampak matang dan dewasa.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sedih.

"Kupikir kau akan baik-baik saja setelah bercerai denganku." Aku sengaja menekankan kata bercerai. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum menceraikanmu, Baek. Percayalah padaku, kita masih sah sebagai suami istri."

Ucapannya membuat sebagian hatiku bersorak girang dan sebagian lagi memperingatkan kalau di ruangan ini ada Sehun, calon suamiku. Aku melirik Sehun dan mendapati dia yang memandangi kami tanpa ekspresi.

"Baekhyun, kuharap kau mau memaafkan perbuatan eomma. Aku—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol menangis. Pasti dia punya banyak sekali beban belakangan ini. Ibunya yang sakit, Kyungsoo yang punya kekasih lain, bisa juga ada masalah di kantornya—dia mustahil menangis kalau bukan karena masalahnya yang berat. Aku ingin sekali berada di sisinya saat dia mengalami masa-masa berat, tapi aku sadar posisiku.

Aku membawa Chanyeol kembali ke pelukanku. Tubuh besarnya bergetar karena tangis dan dia mulai membanjiri leherku dengan airmata. "Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku, Baek?" Ujarnya di sela tangisan. "Eomma akan meninggalkanku—Kyungsoo juga akan meninggalkanku demi Kai, dan kau juga meninggalkanku—kenapa kalian semua pergi?"

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. "Chan, eomma pasti akan sembuh—jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kalian semua bilang seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu, Baek—eomma tak akan bisa bertahan."

Hatiku bagai dihujam tanpa ampun. Mama Park yang sangat membenciku, aku tidak tahu tadi malam dia dapat kekuatan dari mana untuk memukuliku seperti itu. Dia sedang sakit dan mengetahui fakta bahwa pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura tentu saja membuat dia syok.

"Chan..." Aku mengelus punggungnya yang masih bergetar. Chanyeol melepaskan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan wajah sendu. Wajah ini, wajah yang pernah kucintai dan sekarangpun masih tetap kucintai.

Aku terombang-ambing dalam perasaanku sendiri. Sejak awal, mata Chanyeol memang selalu bisa membuatku bagai terhanyut ke dalamnya.

"Kau ingat hari itu? Hari dimana aku pertama melihatmu dan kau terjun ke sungai?" Jantungku berdegup kencang dan mataku menyipit saat menatap wajahnya.

"Aku bercerai hari itu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau sudah tahu alasannya—bayi perempuan kami yang berusia satu minggu meninggal karena kelainan jantung yang dimilikinya. Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menyelamatkan anak kami. Dia memendam rasa bersalah yang sangat besar padaku—dia minta cerai sebulan kemudian."

Airmata lelaki kesayanganku itu jatuh lagi.

"Anakku meninggal dan istriku minta cerai—hidupku sangat hancur, Baek." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sambil mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

"Kalau kau pikir aku menikahimu karena kasihan—kau salah besar."

Nafasku tercekat. "Saat aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang dokter sambil menangis, saat aku memungut surat yang kau jatuhkan dan mengetahui kalau kau sedang hamil, saat aku melihatmu berjalan dengan langkah gontai—saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padamu, Baek."

Ya ampun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang mengantar Kyungsoo pulang waktu itu." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Aku yang meminta dia untuk ikut mencarimu. Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat kalau kau akan melakukan sesuatu. Ternyata aku benar."

Chanyeol mengerjap dan airmatanya jatuh lagi. "Kau pikir kenapa aku rela terjun untuk menyelamatkanmu? Itu semua karena aku yang jatuh cinta padamu tanpa kumengerti alasannya, Baek. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku bisa mencintai orang lain lagi setelah semua yang kualami."

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeolku...

"Bahkan saat melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku seakan memiliki keinginan untuk melindungimu." Dia terkekeh sambil menyeka matanya.

"Ta-tapi kau mencintai Kyungsoo..." Ujarku lirih. Dadaku berdebar kencang dan perasaanku campur aduk.

"Memang, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintai dia—sebagai sahabat. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek—dan dia juga sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku frustrasi sebenarnya—kau tak kunjung menerimaku sepenuhnya meski kita sudah tiga tahun menikah. Maaf—aku memang kekanakan sekali. Aku selalu lari ke Kyungsoo setiap ada masalah denganmu."

Tidak, Chan. Ini salah. Kau yang tak kunjung menerimaku, bukan sebaliknya.

"Bahkan sebelum kita bertemu, eommaku sudah mengidap penyakit itu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Baekhyun. Entahlah—semua ini salahku."

Pengakuan Chanyeol membuatku merasa sedih dan berontak. Kenapa dia baru memberitahunya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari awal dia mengatakan semuanya padaku?

"Karena itu, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku—aku butuh dirimu sebagai sandaran hidupku, Baekhyun. Bukankah itu janji kita saat menikah dulu? Kalau kalian semua pergi meninggalkanku, siapa yang akan membantuku untuk bertahan nantinya?"

Mata memelas itu. Wajah muram itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tegakah aku meninggalkannya? Tapi, apakah aku juga tega meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen demi dia?

Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu dari dulu. Chanyeol membalas perasaanku dan aku mengetahui fakta kalau selama ini aku hanya salah paham. Tapi ketika saatnya tiba, aku malah merasakan dilema yang sangat berat.

"Kumohon..."

Aku tak bisa berpikir saat Chanyeol menarik tengkukku dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan lembut—di depan Sehun. Mungkin Mama Park benar, aku adalah seorang jalang. Bisa-bisanya aku memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan tanganku di leher Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun memandangi kami dengan wajah terluka.

Belakangan ini aku jadi sering menangis.

Airmataku jatuh lagi di sela ciumanku dengan Chanyeol—saat aku mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang menjauh dan pintu ruangan yang ditutup.

Sehun pergi.

* * *

 **Angry Dad**

* * *

Sehun juga pernah cemburu dan merajuk padaku dulu. Dia tak segan-segan melabrak siapapun yang mendekatiku meski itu hanyalah orang yang numpang bertanya di pinggir jalan. Dan itu juga yang membuatku sedikit heran—kenapa dia tidak melabrak atau memukuli Chanyeol seperti yang biasa ia lakukan?

Aku bisa menjawabnya sendiri, Oh Sehun sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang tak hanya mengandalkan otot seperti sewaktu dia masih SMA.

"Apa masih lama? Aku capek menunggumu dari pagi." Rengekku sambil menarik ujung jas dokternya. Sehun hanya memutar mata dan kembali fokus pada pasien kanak-kanak yang sedang ia tangani.

"Oppa~ apakah nanti sore oppa akan datang lagi ke sini?"

Aku mencibir sambil terkekeh. Anak itu, kira-kira sebelas tahun usianya—pasien cilik yang sangat menyukai sosok dokter tampan seperti Oh Sehun dan selalu memanggilnya oppa.

"Sayang sekali gadis muda, tapi oppamu akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku seharian."

Dan anak itu mendelik padaku sambil cemberut. "Aku benci Baekhyunnie! Dia ini oppaku jadi menjauhlah darinya!"

"Huh, bagaimana ya~ Aku tidak mau—dia ini calon suamiku dan kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya!"

Dia mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangan. "Aku akan cepat sembuh kalau begitu! Aku akan merebut oppa darimu, aku janji!"

"Tak akan bisa, gadis muda. Kami sudah punya anak. Oh—bagaimana kalau aku menjodohkan Haowen denganmu? Kau itu bukan tipe Sehun, yang tipenya itu adalah aku!"

Oke, aku memang kekanakan sekali. Tapi aku memang selalu suka menggoda pasien cilik yang cerewet ini.

"Yeri ya~ tak usah dengarkan dia, oke? Oppa milikmu. Jadi sekarang, tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Oppa akan datang lagi nanti sore." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap rambut si gadis kecil. Yeri tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

Dan aku seharusnya tak usah cemburu pada gadis kecil itu. Aku dan dia saling mendelik sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalau Sehun sudah pergi dari ruangan tempat Yeri dirawat.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Luka di wajahku sudah sembuh dan aku bukan pasien lagi. Hanya saja, Sehun masih marah padaku sejak yang kemarin—yang Chanyeol dan aku berciuman di depan matanya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan dia masih saja mengabaikanku.

"Sehun, aku lapar—ayo makan siang!"

"Sehun, perutku sakit—sepertinya ada masalah di lambungku. Maukah kau memeriksanya?"

"Sehun, kata Haowen dia merindukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita piknik bertiga akhir pekan nanti?"

"Sehun, rambutmu sudah kepanjangan. Nanti kita singgah ke salon sebentar, ya?"

"Sehun, lihat aku sebentar saja..."

Dan dia akan berpura-pura sibuk kesana-kemari mengurusi pasiennya. Orang-orang menatap kami dengan aneh, tapi sebagian besar sudah tahu kalau kami akan segera menikah. Aku terus mengekorinya dan tak jarang dia akan membentakku.

Tak masalah, toh yang mulai duluan itu adalah aku.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini! Semoga operasinya berhasil, _fighting_!" Sehun hanya melirikku sebentar kemudian masuk ke ruang operasi. Beberapa perawat tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku tapi aku cuek saja. Yang penting Sehun tak marah lagi—itulah misi terbesarku.

Satu jam. Dua jam. Biasanya jadwal operasi paling lama akan berakhir jam sebelas malam. Bahkan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari, Sehun tak keluar juga dari ruang operasi. Aku cemas. Apakah operasinya sukses atau malah sebaliknya? Kenapa bisa lama sekali? Apa dia pingsan saat mengoperasi atau—

"Baekhyun ssi, kenapa masih di sini?" Aku mengusap mataku yang setengah mengantuk dan menatap siapa yang berbicara. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Seulgi, rekan kerja Sehun sesama dokter. Aku membungkuk sebentar kemudian tersenyum canggung, "Aku menunggu Sehun. Dia belum keluar dari dalam sana sejak tadi."

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi Sehun sudah pulang—kami baru saja bertemu di lobi tadi."

"Se-sehun sudah pulang? Tapi pintunya dari tadi tidak terbuka, aku tak melihat ada yang keluar lewat sini." Tanyaku bingung. Dia terkekeh geli, "Mereka bisa keluar melalui pintu samping yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, Baekhyun ssi."

Sehun benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Aku permisi dulu." Seulgi tersenyum manis kemudian pergi. Sepertinya si Sehun itu memang marah padaku. Aku bangkit dari kursi panjang yang dari tadi kududuki, melangkah gontai menuju lantai dasar.

Aku akan pergi ke apartemennya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini segera.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan supir taksi yang bersikeras meminta bayaran dua kali lipat, akhirnya aku tiba juga di kediaman Sehun yang terletak di kompleks apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Aku tahu _password_ nya dan tak perlu menekan bel karena aku takut dia akan semakin terganggu.

Lampu di ruang tamu masih menyala saat aku masuk. Biasanya Sehun akan mematikannya kalau dia akan tidur—oh, pantas saja. Ternyata ini alasannya. Hatiku menghangat saat melihat Sehun tidur di permadani tebal di depan TV dengan Haowen berada di pelukannya. Kedua pria kesayanganku itu tidur dengan pulas, tangan kecil Haowen berada di pipi Sehun dan kaki gempalnya berada di perut sang ayah.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuatku terharu. Aku melangkah pelan dan duduk di sebelah mereka. Sehun bisa saja marah padaku, dia bisa saja mengabaikanku selama berhari-hari, tapi aku lega karena dia tidak melupakan Haowen. Mungkin dia menyelinap pulang dari pintu yang berbeda kemudian menjemput Haowen dari rumah Yura nuna. Aku juga masih bisa mencium aroma masakan—pasti dia memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua dan setelahnya tidur karena kekenyangan.

Dua pria kesayanganku...

Haowen merengek dalam tidurnya, bergerak gelisah kemudian tidur lagi setelah aku memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka tiga dan aku bergegas mencuci wajahku untuk bersiap tidur. Sehun pasti sangat kelelahan, dia mendengkur halus dan mengernyit kecil saat aku mengecup bibirnya sebelum berbaring di sebelah Haowen.

Semoga besok Sehun mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.

* * *

 **Reconcile**

* * *

Aku masih setengah tidur saat kurasakan benda dingin namun wangi menyentuh lenganku. Benda itu bergerak dan aku mengaduh saat perutku seperti ditindih. Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat dan—oh, bukan benda, dia adalah Haowen. Rambutnya tampak basah tapi sudah disisir rapi dan bedaknya tampak tidak rata di beberapa tempat. Dia tersenyum dan langsung saja kutarik dia ke dalam dekapan.

"Sudah mandi ya, Sayang? Siapa yang mandikan? Kau wangi sekali." Gumamku sambil menciumi pipinya. Selain aroma Sehun dan Chanyeol—bau tubuh khas bayi milik Haowen adalah aroma favoritku.

" _Daddy_..." Katanya singkat. Haowen masih saja irit bicara padaku, padahal dia selalu saja berceloteh kalau sedang bersama Sehun.

Ah, Sehun!

Astaga, calon istri macam apa aku ini? Baru bangun pukul sebelas dan membiarkan Sehun yang memandikan anakku. Pasti dia ingin membangunkanku secara tersirat, dengan cara meletakkan Haowen di dekatku seperti tadi. Aku juga mendengar sesuatu sedang berdesis di penggorengan. Hanya butuh lima menit untuk cuci muka dan aku langsung menggendong Haowen keluar kamar.

"Hao, main di sini dulu ya?" Aku meletakkan Haowen di permadani dan menarik kotak mainannya agar dia betah. Haowen mengangguk dan langsung asyik dengan robot-robotannya. Aku langsung menyelinap ke dapur dan mendapati Sehun sedang memunggungiku sambil mengaduk sesuatu.

"Sehun..." Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung lebarnya. "Maafkan aku..." Tanganku melingkar lebih erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Perut Sehun terasa keras dan liat, _abs_ kesukaanku selain milik Chanyeol.

Heish, kenapa aku selalu mengingat Chanyeol saat aku sedang bersama Sehun?

"Mana Haowen?" Katanya datar. Tangan kanannya masih mengaduk sesuatu yang mirip sup di atas kompor sana.

"Di ruang tamu." Jawabku singkat. Sepertinya Sehun juga baru mandi, tubuhnya agak dingin tapi dia wangi sekali. Aku betah memeluknya berjam-jam.

"Lepas, Baek. Aku harus memasak—sudah sangat terlambat untuk sarapan. Haowen sudah kelaparan." Sehun meletakkan spatula dan menepis tanganku. Aku tak menyerah. Langsung saja kubalik tubuhnya dan kupeluk dari depan. Dadanya nyaman sekali, sangat pas dijadikan tempat bersandar.

"Jangan marah lagi, _please_. Maafkan aku." Ucapanku tertahan otot dadanya yang keras.

"Minggu depan kita akan menikah. Aku tak mau melihatmu berdiri di depan altar dengan wajah dingin dan tak ramah. Bisa-bisa mereka pikir aku memaksamu menikahiku."

'CK—kau masih yakin mau menikah denganku?" Ujarnya sinis.

Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak? Aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah ayah dari anakku."s

Detakan jantung Sehun terdengar semakin kencang dan aku menyukainya. Sehun yang cemburu seperti ini benar-benar membuatku terhibur.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau berciuman dengan Chanyeol...di depan mataku."

"Iya, maaf—aku hanya terbawa suasana waktu itu."

"Minggirlah, Baek. Supnya sudah matang." Sehun melepaskan pelukanku secara paksa kemudian sibuk memindahkan sup ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil. Aku bersumpah, telinganya berubah merah.

Bahkan saat kami makan, dia tidak memandangku sedikitpun. Dia sibuk menyuapi Haowen yang sedikit rewel karena supnya kepanasan dan aku sibuk mengamati tingkah keduanya. Mereka memang cocok sebagai ayah dan anak. Kupikir pria semacam Sehun akan lebih peduli pada pekerjaannya ketimbang anak—ternyata aku salah.

Sehun menidurkan Haowen di kamarnya sejam kemudian. Aku tahu dia sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menghindariku, tapi aku masih tak menyerah juga. Aku menghampiri Sehun yang masih mengusap-usap punggung Haowen di tempat tidur.

"Sehun, kita harus bicara."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, Baek."

"Tapi aku ingin!"

Aku menarik dia agar bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju ruang tamu. Wajah Sehun yang sedang kesal itu terlihat benar-benar menyebalkan dan aku dengan gemas langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Dia diam saja, tak balas memelukku ataupun membuka mulutnya untuk mengijinkan lidahku masuk. Dia hanya menatapku datar dan aku langsung terlihat konyol karena berusaha keras untuk menciumnya. Akhirnya aku melepaskan bibirku dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah benar-benar berakhir dengan Chanyeol—sumpah. Yang kemarin itu adalah ciuman perpisahan kami." Sehun diam saja sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku mencintai kalian berdua. Tolonglah mengerti aku, Sehun—tak semudah itu menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Kau juga seharusnya berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin kita tak akan berada di sini sekarang. Mungkin Haowen juga tak pernah lahir."

Matanya mengeras dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku memilihmu, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Suaraku mulai bergetar. "Kita akan menikah minggu depan, kenapa kau selalu saja meragukanku?"

"Sial—kau yang menang, Baek." Sehun memelukku dan aku langsung tenggelam di antara kedua lengannya. "Maaf—aku hanya cemburu."

"Iya, aku tahu." Aku tahu kalau Sehun tak akan pernah benar-benar mendiamiku.

"Chanyeol beruntung sekali bisa menikahimu lebih dulu daripada aku. Aku akan dapat status suami kedua—bukannya yang pertama."

"Tapi kau yang duluan mendapatkan tubuhku. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah berhasil menelanjangiku sekalipun."

"Kalian tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun, sedangkan kita hanya berkencan selama kurang lebih tiga bulan."

"Kita akan hidup bersama sampai tua, tidak hanya tiga bulan atau tiga tahun. Masih cemburu juga?"

"Aku ingin anak kedua, perempuan."

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkannya setelah kita menikah. Tapi berjanjilah, Sehun—jangan gunakan _sex toys_ seperti dulu lagi, atau aku akan menceraikanmu saat itu juga."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan kami dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak butuh benda mainan itu lagi, Baek. Milikku sudah bertumbuh sempurna sekarang. Kau pasti terkejut saat malam pertama kita nanti."

Sial. Aku merona hebat hanya karena omongan vulgarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga."

Dan ciuman kami yang sekarang menandakan bahwa aku sudah siap menjalani masa depanku bersama Sehun dan Haowen—oh, mungkin bersama bayi lain yang akan berasal dari rahimku selanjutnya. Kuharap dengan memilih Sehun, aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang kuimpikan.

Aku juga berharap cinta ini bisa abadi selamanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Hi, pertama, aku ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua. Maaf juga karena ff yang lain masih stuck *crying. Sebenarnya aku udah ngetik, cuma aku hapus lagi-dan begitu seterusnya. Maaf ya *bow bow.**

 **Merry X-Mas and Happy New Year buat temen2 yang ngerayain^^ Selamat liburan juga. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan sakit2.**

 **Udah ah, gitu aja. Kuharap kalian enggak bosan baca ff yang katanya wansyut tapi panjang bgt gini. Oke, see ya next time.**

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

 **Eternally**

* * *

Aku tak menyangka hidupku bisa sebahagia ini. Tadinya kupikir aku tak akan pernah merasa senang atau semacamnya, mengingat masa kecil yang kujalani penuh keterbatasan bersama ibuku—tapi sepertinya takdirku berkata lain.

Aku memang tak pernah berhasil jadi dokter, meski Sehun sudah membujuk agar aku kembali melanjutkan kuliah. Aku terus menolak. Bagiku, mengurus keluarga kecilku lebih mulia daripada menjadi dokter. Oh, aku bukannya menghina profesi Sehun. Aku malah selalu mengagumi pekerjaannya itu.

" _Mommy_!"

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada putra tampanku, Haowen yang sekarang sudah berumur lima tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Semester depan dia akan masuk SD dan dia terlihat antusias dengan hal itu. Haowen semakin mirip dengan Sehun—yah, dia memang selalu mirip dengan ayahnya sih. Apalagi kulitnya yang putih susu dan rahangnya yang lancip itu.

"Pakai kembali topimu, Hao—harinya masih terik." Teriakku dari sini. Haowen mengangguk sambil memungut kembali topinya yang tergeletak di atas rumput, memakainya dengan gaya terbalik kemudian sibuk kembali dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dia suka menciptakan sesuatu dan sekarang tampaknya dia sedang bereksperimen dengan rumah kayu bongkar pasang yang kami belikan minggu lalu. Kata Sehun, dia berbakat jadi arsitek.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Sayang—pita suaramu bisa rusak."

Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan dia.

"Kau sudah merusak pita suaraku tadi malam, Sehun."

Dia Oh Sehun, suamiku...

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau yang terlalu bersemangat ingin memakan penisku. Salah siapa kalau kau jadinya tersedak?"

Sial.

"Itu karena kau yang menyodok mulutku tiba-tiba." Aku mencubit hidung mancungnya dan dia membalasku dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Sehun pura-pura memejamkan mata dan berbaring dengan nyaman di pahaku.

...dan dia masih tetap mesum.

"Ma...ma..." Aku menoleh dan mendapati _dia_ berjalan tertatih ke arahku. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara dan ketika dia berhasil mencapai tubuhku— _dia_ terkikik riang. Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup kemudian ikut mendaratkan kecupan di pipi bulatnya.

"Dia cantik sekali, Baek—mirip kau." Puji Sehun sambil berpura-pura menggigit lengan kecil tapi gemuk itu dengan gemas. _Dia_ tersenyum saat menerima perlakuan Sehun, memunculkan satu lekukan cantik di pipi kanannya.

"Dia memang cantik." Kataku sambil memperbaiki gaun bunga-bunga kembang yang ia pakai. Roknya agak terlipat dan pitanya sedikit longgar.

"Baekhee!" Haowen berteriak ketika melihat seseorang yang baru datang. Lelaki kecilku itu berlari riang kemudian mencium pipinya —menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju rerumputan tempat dia mengerjakan 'proyek'. Sehun tertawa kecil kemudian kembali membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku.

"Haowen sayang sekali pada Baekhee, iya kan?" Celetuk Sehun sambil menatap kedua anakku yang bermain di depan sana. Aku hanya mengangguk—aku setuju dengan perkataannya.

Dia Baekhee, putri kecilku, anak keduaku...

Baekhee masih berumur tiga belas bulan dan dia sudah bisa berjalan meski masih sering jatuh. Dia putri kecilku yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Kupikir Haowen akan merasa terasingkan kalau aku punya anak lagi, ternyata pikiranku salah. Haowen masih kecil, tapi aku tahu dia akan jadi pria yang _gentle_ di masa depan. Lihat saja caranya menuntun Baekhee layaknya seorang _princess_ itu.

Baekhee itu pelengkap kebahagiaan kami. Saat dia menangis, Haowen yang pertama akan menghampirinya. Dia juga akan selalu mengalah demi Baekhee, bahkan ketika mainan kesayangannya dirusak oleh sang adik. Aku bahagia karena kedua anakku akur dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kuharap mereka bisa seperti ini selamanya.

"Sayang, tegakkan tubuhmu—aku juga ingin bersandar." Aku tersenyum saat melihat lelaki tampan mengambil tempat di sebelahku dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku itu.

"Kau lama sekali datangnya. Apa tadi Baekhee menangis saat terbangun?"

Dia tersenyum dan menyamankan kepalanya. Tangannya juga langsung mencari tanganku untuk digenggam. "Dia bukan gadis cengeng sepertimu, Baek."

"Aku bukan gadis, Park Chanyeol."

Dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol, suamiku yang satunya lagi—ayah Baekhee.

Kami bertiga bersantai di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di belakang rumah—Sehun berbaring di pahaku dan Chanyeol bersandar di pundakku. Oh, kami tidak tinggal di apartemen Sehun atau Chanyeol—kami membeli rumah cantik di pinggir kota dengan halaman belakang yang luas. Ada pohon besar dengan kanopi yang rimbun, rumput hias yang lembut menutupi seluruh tanahnya dan tanaman bunga hasil karyaku—kami selalu menghabiskan sore di sini bersama-sama.

Aku, kedua suamiku dan kedua anak kami.

Kalian tak percaya ini semua terjadi padaku? Haha—aku juga kadang masih tak percaya sampai sekarang. Semua ini berkat Mama Park.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku dan Sehun belum genap dua bulan menikah. Pernikahanku sangat bahagia, aku juga pelan-pelan bisa menghilangkan traumaku akan seks—semuanya begitu indah. Kami tinggal di apartemen bersama Haowen. Aku belajar memasak dan begitu bahagia saat Sehun memuji masakanku yang—yah, aku tahu itu tidak enak.

Kalau Sehun sedang lembur, aku akan membawa Haowen ke rumah sakit dan menginap di ruangannya sampai besok. Kami juga rutin piknik atau pergi kemana saja setiap dia tidak ada jadwal. Yah, dia juga rutin menyetubuhiku meski tanpa alat aneh-aneh lagi. Seperti katanya, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat penis Sehun yang lebih luar biasa ketimbang dulu.

Intinya, pernikahan kami sangat bahagia.

Aku begitu terkejut ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Mama Park koma dan saat dia tersadar, dia meminta aku dan Sehun untuk menemuinya. Canggung sekali memang, karena semenjak menikah dengan Sehun, aku sengaja mengurangi kontak dengan keluarga Park. Tapi karena Sehun memberikan pengertian padaku, akhirnya aku mau diajaknya masuk ke ruangan tempat Mama Park dirawat.

Keadaan Mama begitu parah. Ternyata penyakitnya bukan hanya kanker payudara saja, tapi sudah merambat ke organ lain. Sehun bilang dia sulit bertahan dan itu membuatku sedih luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah dendam padanya, bagaimana pun, dia adalah ibu dari orang yang juga kucintai.

Sebelum kami tiba di rumah sakit, Mama Park sempat kritis—kemudian sadar lagi sebentar, mungkin kurang lebih lima belas menit. Di waktu yang singkat itu, Mama Park menangis, meminta maaf dan aku memeluk tubuh lemahnya yang terbaring dengan puluhan selang.

 _Maafkan eomma, Baek._

 _Eomma punya banyak sekali kesalahan padamu._

 _Salah satunya adalah memaksamu pergi dari hidup Chanyeol._

 _Eomma ada permintaan terakhir—tolong kembalilah pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Jadilah istrinya lagi._

Aku hanya bisa menangis sesunggukan waktu itu. Tak hanya berpesan padaku, Mama Park juga meninggalkan pesan untuk Sehun.

 _Dokter Oh, kumohon—izinkanlah Baekhyun menikah kembali dengan Chanyeol. Kasihan putraku—dia akan sangat kesepian setelah aku mati. Terima dia dalam keluarga kalian, dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, kalian bertiga bersama cucu-cucuku nantinya._

Setelah berpesan begitu, Mama Park menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini saat ibuku pergi beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Dia sangat terpukul. Chanyeol terisak di pelukanku lama sekali sampai-sampai tubuhnya demam.

Mungkin yang paling berjiwa besar di sini adalah Oh Sehun, malaikatku.

Aku sudah bilang padanya, kami tak harus memenuhi pesan Mama Park daripada nantinya akan ada yang tersakiti. Tapi Sehun tersenyum padaku, memelukku dengan hangat dan bilang kalau dia setuju.

 _Chanyeol sudah menyelamatkanmu dulu, Baek. Aku berhutang budi padanya—tak ada salahnya untuk membalas hutang itu sekarang. Aku tahu kau juga masih mencintainya. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Baek—menikahlah dengannya dan kita bisa hidup bersama._

Aku juga tak bisa berbohong. Kalian bisa menganggapku serakah, plin-plan atau apa—tapi aku jujur, aku juga masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Mungkin benar Chanyeol memang hanyalah pria malang yang kesepian. Semua orang meninggalkannya; bayinya yang berusia satu minggu, Kyungsoo, Mama Park dan aku.

Aku sempat meninggalkannya beberapa saat tapi aku memilih untuk kembali. Tepat di usia dua bulan pernikahanku dengan Sehun, aku menikah lagi dengan Chanyeol. _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak cocok disebut menikah lagi sih. Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bersatu kembali? Karena sebenarnya, si keras kepala Park Chanyeol itu tak pernah mendaftarkan perceraian kami ke pengadilan.

Kalian masih ingat sewaktu aku dan Chanyeol berciuman di ruangan Sehun? Aku sudah jelas-jelas mengajaknya mengakhiri semua, termasuk bercerai yang benar-benar bercerai. Dia hanya mengiyakan tapi tak melakukannya.

Jadi secara teknis, dia itu masih tetap suamiku. Entahlah.

Mungkin banyak orang yang melihat keluarga kami ini tidak lazim—terserah mereka saja. Yang penting adalah aku hidup bersama mereka semua—sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Sehun tak pernah berkelahi dengan Chanyeol. Malah terkadang dia memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan hyung—oh, mereka juga akrab layaknya sahabat.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sedikit kemudian mencuri ciuman di bibirku. Aku balas menciumnya dan itu membuat seseorang yang tidur di pahaku mengerang protes.

"Cium aku juga, Baek."

Aku terkekeh kemudian merundukkan kepala untuk meraup bibir Sehun. Chanyeol tak terima karena mainannya direbut, jadi dia memilih bermain di leherku.

Kalian tanya tentang kehidupan ranjang kami? _Well_ , sebenarnya itu tidak untuk konsumsi umum—tapi, baiklah akan kuceritakan. Kalau Sehun sedang ingin, maka aku akan melayaninya—dan kalau Chanyeol sedang ingin, aku juga akan melayaninya. Kami lebih sering melakukan _threesome_ yang hebat dan kami bertiga akan terkapar kelelahan setelahnya.

Oh, akhirnya aku melakukan seks juga dengan Chanyeol setelah sekian tahun. Dalam hati aku menyesal kenapa sempat trauma— _skill_ Chanyeol di ranjang benar-benar membuatku ketagihan.

Ada sedikit perbedaan gaya bercinta antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dari ukuran penis, milik Sehun lebih panjang tapi milik Chanyeol lebih gemuk. Dari segi stamina—dua-duanya perkasa seperti kuda pacu. Sehun masih suka bermain kasar sedangkan Chanyeol lebih lembut. Kalau sedang tak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka akan memasukkan penis bersama-sama ke lubangku.

Aku gila jadinya.

Syukurlah, kehidupan ranjang kami yang luar biasa hebat membuat kami ikatan kami bertiga semakin erat. Apalagi saat aku mengandung Baekhee. Mungkin ini takdir atau apa, hampir dua bulan menikah dengan Sehun—aku belum juga hamil. Bisa jadi karena dia sering kelelahan atau kondisi tubuhku yang tidak sehat, entahlah. Dan belum sampai sebulan Chanyeol masuk ke kehidupan kami, aku dinyatakan hamil.

Sehun bersikeras kalau itu adalah anaknya dan Chanyeol terus ngotot kalau anak itu hasil dari benihnya. Sampai ketika Baekhee lahir dan Sehun melakukan tes DNA—ternyata bayi cantik itu memang milik Chanyeol.

Tak masalah, Sehun sangat menyayangi Baekhee seperti Chanyeol menyayangi Haowen.

Oh, aku juga ingat saat aku hampir melahirkan Baekhee dulu. Chanyeol sedang pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri dan yang ada hanyalah Sehun. Kali ini dia yang ikut masuk ke ruang operasi, menggenggam tanganku di sepanjang prosesnya dan memotongkan tali pusar Baekhee.

Rasanya seperti _dejavu_.

Ah, aku lupa menceritakan tentang sahabat-sahabat kami. Luhan sudah menikah dengan Kris enam bulan lalu. Dia sedang hamil dua bulan sekarang. Bayinya memang masih akan lahir tujuh bulan lagi, tapi mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama—Ziyu. Dan Kyungsoo, dia juga jadi sahabatku sekarang. Kami saling meminta maaf dan memutuskan untuk mengawali semuanya dari dasar lagi. Dia itu tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan—malah aku jadi paham kenapa keluarga Park begitu menyukainya. Berita bagusnya, dia dan pacarnya, Kai—mereka sudah menikah tahun lalu. Sayang sekali mereka belum punya momongan, mungkin karena Kyungsoo masih merasa bersalah pada bayinya dengan Chanyeol dulu.

Oke, mari kita doakan semoga dia hamil segera.

"Eunggh, Chan—jangan diremasss..." Aku protes saat tangan Chanyeol sudah merayap ke dadaku dan meremas tonjolan apapun yang ada di sana. "Sehunnn—ahh, jangaaan..." Dan Sehun ikut-ikutan meremas selangkanganku yang mulai menggembung.

Sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau mereka ini sama-sama mesum?

" _Mommy_ , Baekhee pipis lagi."

Kami cepat-cepat menghentikan aksi mesum yang sedang panas-panasnya. Aku menyeka bibirku yang berlumuran liur sedangkan dua suamiku hanya terkekeh geli. Mereka ini—padahal aku sudah sering memperingatkan agar tidak merusak kepolosan anak-anak.

Haowen sudah ada di hadapan kami bersama Baekhee di sebelahnya. Putra kecilku ini memang sering memergoki kami bertiga sedang mesum-mesuman—mungkin dia menganggap itu sesuatu yang wajar. Kuharap dia tidak dewasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Hei Cantik—pipis lagi ya?"

Baekhee melengkungkan bibirnya dan merasa tak nyaman karena celananya basah. Dia tidak terlalu suka memakai popok karena kulitnya yang sensitif—jadi aku harus sigap mengganti celananya setiap kali dia pipis.

"Biar aku saja."

Dan Chanyeol lebih memahami putrinya ketimbang aku. Suamiku itu melepas celana Baekhee kemudian menggendongnya begitu saja. "Ayo masuk—sudah terlalu sore dan kita harus menyiapkan makan malam."

Mungkin karena dia yang paling tua di antara kami, Chanyeol mengambil posisi sebagai kepala keluarga. Sehun juga sih, hanya saja Chanyeol lebih sering memimpin kami seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ayo Hao, kau juga butuh mandi."

Haowen langsung memanjat punggung Sehun dan tertawa riang.

"Ayo Sayang..." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhee di lengan kiri dan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiriku.

"Pegang tanganku juga, Baek."

Ish, dia selalu saja tak mau kalah. Dengan senang hati, kuraih tangan kiri Sehun dengan tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Aku berjalan diapit oleh dua orang pria yang memiliki porsi seimbang di hatiku. Kami tertawa bahagia saat berjalan bersama-sama menuju rumah—bertepatan dengan matahari yang mulai bersinar jingga di belakang sana.

" _Mommy_ , Hao mau makan sosis panggang!" Celetuk Haowen dengan riang sambil melonjak-lonjak di punggung ayahnya. Aku hanya tertawa sambil melirik wajah pria kecilku yang sangat tampan.

" _Mommy_ , aku mau makan _sosis_ juga malam ini." Itu celetukan Sehun.

"Aku juga, _mommy_. Berikan kami _sosis_ malam ini. Tidak perlu dipanggang—yang mentah saja." Dan itu balasan Chanyeol.

Kuharap Haowen tidak menyadari sosis yang mana yang kedua _daddy_ -nya maksud. Tampaknya aku tak akan selamat malam ini. Apalagi besok adalah hari minggu, kedua suamiku tak ada jadwal.

Inilah potret keluarga kami. Aku bukanlah Park Baekhyun ataupun Oh Baekhyun. Aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol dan Sehun sama besarnya. Siapa bilang hidup dengan dua suami tidak bisa membuatku bahagia? Kebahagiaanku justru semakin lengkap karena aku tak perlu memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Aku berterima kasih pada Mama Park yang menyatukan kami semua seperti sekarang ini. Aku juga berterima kasih pada ketiga mertuaku yang lain, mereka bisa menerima keadaan kami yang seperti ini.

Kuharap keluarga kami akan selalu saling mencintai seperti ini sampai kapanpun. Kuharap di masa depan aku tak perlu dihadapkan dengan pilihan-pilihan lain yang membuat sifat plin-planku kambuh. Kuharap cinta kami akan abadi selamanya.


End file.
